Karma is a Bitch
by Mickey0107
Summary: A new dimension another problem. Danny entered a whole different dimension with a new batch of superheroes known as the Avengers, though there isn't much left of them. Dan is plotting something, bigger than Danny had ever known and his only hope to help the Avengers with their problem and find Dan before he makes a bigger mess. All Danny can say is karma is a bitch. Sequel HNCWAP
1. Nowhere

**Hey, guys! It's Mickey0107 and I'm here with the sequel to my previous book, "Help Never Comes Without a Price". If you haven't read that book, I'm afraid your not going to get some of the references to that book so I sugest that you go and read that now. **

**Let me give my thanks to loyal readers that read the other book and now have begun to read this book. I'm still looking for a beta reader so please if anyone wants to be my beta reader please PM me. **

**If you haven't watched Avengers: Endgame, then this book contains spoilers. So just a warning. Anyways enjoy the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or Avengers. (I wish I did)**

**R&R**

* * *

Nothing, that's what he felt. Nothing. Darkness surrounded his vision as he took a deep breath. Where was he? Who was he? He felt a twitch on his right hand side but nothing on his left hand. It was as if there was nothing there. He slowly opened his eyes and saw only blurred images that clouded his vision. His mouth was dry and his throat felt stuck. He moved his neck to the side and felt something warm on his right hand. Did something happen?

Then he remembered.

Maybe it would be easier to start from the beginning.

* * *

On earth, Tony Stark was a name that everyone knew. Especially for technology and a superhero known as Ironman. But now almost no one knew were the rich playboy lived since the vanishing five years ago. That's what they called the SNAP, the Vanishing. Tony had married his secretary, Pepper Potts, and had a daughter.

Nothing in the world would make Tony turn his back on the life he had now. Peaceful and tranquil we're the words he would to describe it. Tony say down by the lake and sighed. He thought about the Avengers, Thanos, and the vanished. Was it his fault that they all disappeared into thin air? He was a superhero and he sacrificed his life to protect others. Then why didn't he feel like a superhero at all?

A splash brought Tony out of his thoughts and he looked to see a floating figure on top of the water. Tony immediately dived into the ice cold water and brought the man to safety. Tony dragged him onto the banks and studied the young man before him.

He looked no older than eighteen, possibly seventeen. His hair was dark and shaggy looking. There was a silver streak running down the middle. He looked well built as Tony could see from his wet shirt. Then there was a scar that ran down his left eye which made Tony curious as to why someone would want to hurt a young child.

Tony picked up the young man and hoisted him on his shoulders. Pepper would possibly be worried and his princess would probably just stare at him. Besides, they didn't go into civilization much. Tony opened the door and there was his princess, Morgan, who sat on the couch reading a book. She looked up and her eyes immediately rested upon the unconscious boy.

"Who's that, Daddy?" Morgan asked and Tony shifted uncomfortably. 

"Uh… He's a friend of Daddy's. Would you mind getting your mother for me?" Tony asked as Morgan nodded. She got up and left the room and Tony placed the unconscious man on the couch.

"Tony, what is-" Pepper stopped talking and walked next to Tony looking over him. "Who is this?" Tony shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

"He collapsed into the lake though." Tony said as Pepper's brows furrowed together. She put a hand on his forehead and gasped.

"He's ice cold! We have to get him warmed up," Pepper said as she ran into the kitchen to possibly get a warm towel. Tiny stared at the boy and wondered how he fell into the lake in the first place. Then though the thick mop of hair, Tony saw a lump.

"Oh no." Were the first words to come out of Tony's mouth. The boy could have a concussion. "Pepper!" Tony ran into the kitchen to see his wife ring out a towel over the sink. She looked at his with eyes raised. "He might have a concussion."

He and Pepper raced back into the living room and Pepper immediately spotted the bump. She clicked her tongue and put the hot cloth on his forehead.

"We have to get him out of these clothes." Pepper said and looked at Tony. Tony nodded and lifted the unconscious boy, who was surprisingly light. Pepper peaked off the boy's wet shirt and gasped.

"What is it?" Tony's question went unanswered as he looked at Pepper. Her eyes were watery and full of sadness. Tony shifted his hands to get a better grip but he felt bumps underneath his hands. He lifted the boy higher and Tony saw scars. Who the fuck would do this to a young boy? It just frustrated Tony.

"Mommy? Daddy?" He heard Morgan's voice from the hallway and Tony looked towards her.

"Morgan, go to your room. I'll be there soon." Tony said as he heard her little footsteps trail away.

"Who would do this?" He heard Pepper whisper mostly to herself. He didn't know how bad the front was but he could assume that it was bad.

"Pepper, we have to finish otherwise he could get really sick." Tony said and Pepper nodded. They had gotten the young boy into one of Tony's sweatpants and large t-shirts.

Pepper had gone into the kitchen and sat down at the counter. After they were done, Tony had seen the scars the littered the young boy's body and they were all over. Bullet wounds, slashes, and more. But there was a particular Y shaped scar which Tong assumes that it was for dissection.

"Who would do such a thing? Especially to a young boy?" Pepper's voice was quiet as she stared at her hands. Tony sighed and put an arm around his wife's shoulders. He definitely had a soft spot for children and this one was no exception. Something in Tony, told him to take care of the kid.

"We can ask him after he gets better, okay Pep." Tony kissed Pepper's forehead and noticed that it was dark outside. "Come on, let's go to bed." Tony slowly lead Pepper to the bedroom and they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Thanos narrowed his eyes at the intruder, Dan. Dan smiled at the large destroyer as Thanos sat on his chair in the middle of his ship. He was interesting to look at.

Dan was huge with bulging muscles. His eyes were glowing red, full of malice and hatred. His skin was greenish and his hair was a silver fire. Thanos felt fear prickling at the back of his mind. Thanos immediately pushed it back and kept an emotionless face.

"How did you come onto my ship?" Thanos asked as he held his sword at his side, ready to strike this man down where he stood if he made any ill intent leak out.

"Through a portal that leads from your dimension to mine." Dan answered and Thanos was surprised. He knew that there were other planets, but dimensions? That brought a whole new meaning to what Thanos planned to do.

"Your dimension?" Thanos asked and Dan grinned showing those sharp fangs.

"Yes, my dimension. A horrid place filled with people that do not understand the pain that they are going through." Dan replied and Thanos rubbed his chin. Possibly if he was done obliterating half of the universe, then he could go to other dimensions and save them from the fate that his planet lived. "I could lead you there, of course."

Thanos stared at Dan. For all he knew, this man could be a trickster or be using Thanos. He wasn't a dumbass after all. Thanos leaned back thinking. If this man were to lead his army into his home dimension, what would he want in return?

"At what price?" Thanos asked voicing his thoughts. Dan chuckled darkly which resonated throughout the room.

"You are smart, so very smart." Dan's eyes beamed. "All I wish is the extermination of a certain pest." Pest? Dan seemed strong enough to handle even his daughter Gamora.

"A pest? And who is this pest?" Dan's eyes darkened as he described his problem.

"He goes by the name of Danny Phantom. He's been a thorn in my side for as long as I could remember. I almost saved my dimension if it wasn't for him." Dan said as Thanos narrowed his eyes. Could it be that this man shared the same experience as him? The lost of his family? His planet? So many questions were running through his mind. Thanos chewed at the inside of his cheek and finally made his decision.

"I will help you get rid of Danny Phantom." Dan's smiled seemed to stretch to both his ears.


	2. A Strong Cup of Coffee

**Yo! It's Mickey back with another update. I've been working on this one as fast as I can. I love all the favorites and followers that I got all in one day, so thank you guys. I think I should list out Danny's powers before I really get started with the book. **

**Danny Powers:**

**1\. Ghostly wail: It is his most powerful attack and due to the unlimited power that Danny has, he can use it multiple times. **

**2\. Intangibility: I think we all know what this is. **

**3\. Invisibility: Speaks for itself**

**4\. Ecto-manipulation: Able to manipulated ectoplasm into shields, swords, armor, etc. **

**5\. Body manipulation: Able to manipulate his body in any way. Elongate his arms, create a hole in the middle of his body, etc.**

**6\. Cloning: Able to manipulate up to 12 clones, but cuts original power by the number of clones made. The last one standing is the original. **

**7\. ****Cryokinesis: Able to control and create ice. **

**8\. Teleportation: Speaks for itself. **

**9\. Time traveling: Able to go forward or back in time with enough concentration but Danny's not used to it yet. **

**10\. Advanced senses: speaks for itself**

**11\. Superhuman abilities: runs faster, stronger and whatnot**

**12\. Regeneration: Able to heal from the worst of wounds, but not something that is dead. Like if his arm is dead, the healing factor won't kick in. **

**But that should be enough for now. If you guys have any powers you want to add (a reasonable power though) feel free to review them. **

**DigiPhantom: **Yes, Danny and Dan have gone to the different timelines. I'll just tell you right here and now that Danny will always spawn near the heroes, whereas Dan will spawn near the villains. So just keep that in mind.

**reaver216**: Cool. Hope you review some more.

**A special thanks to my new BETA READER, ****Davidscrazy234. Thank you!**

**R&R**

* * *

Danny groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. It was freaking hot and he was sweating. This couldn't be good for his ice core. Danny peeled off the thick blanket off him and welcomed the cold air on his sweaty body.

His head was pounding and Danny ran a hand through his wet hair. He got up and looked around. Where the hell was he? He was in what seemed to be the living room and was resting on the couch. Whose house was he in?

Then his sensitive ears picked up a bump. He turned his head towards the only entrance deeper into the house and waited.

"Fuck!" He heard someone yell and then a man walked into the living room. Danny looked at the man and studied his features.

The man looked about 40 years old. His hair was a dark black with some silver streaks in it. He had a little beard that connected from his chin to his sideburns. His eyes were a dark brown and seemed to know more than he let on. He looked fit for his age, but Danny didn't judge. Besides he was 327 years old now.

The man walked into what seemed to be the kitchen. Danny heard the clanking of pots and then a delicious aroma filled the air. Coffee.

Danny smiled as he got up and stretched his body. His body was somewhat sore, but otherwise he was fine.

He slowly made his way into the kitchen to see the man looking at a coffee maker. Danny waited as the man took out a coffee mug and waited for the coffee to finish. Maybe he should say something before he scares this man half to death.

"Um...hello." Danny said awkwardly. The man jumped and cursed. He turned to face Danny and put a hand over his heart.

"Hell, you scared the living daylights out of me!" The man exclaimed and Danny had to bite down a laugh.

"Sorry." Danny said with a smile as the man waved him off with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. Just had a minor heart attack." Danny chuckled and looked at the coffee. It was starting to smell a little burnt. Danny reached over the man and took the pot off coffee maker. He smiled at the man who smirked at Danny. "Thanks. Oh, I'm Tony by the way. Tony Stark." Tony had said it in such a way as if Danny was supposed to know him.

"Danny. Danny Fenton. Um...where am I?" Danny asked as Tony scratched the back of his head.

"I found you in the middle of the lake out there." Tony said motioning his full coffee cup to the window. Danny looked outside and saw a lake. Did the portal purposely let him fall into a lake? "You had a concussion but it seems that the bump on your head is gone." Danny ran a hand through his hair and felt a tender spot near the back of his head.

"Thank you for saving me. But really, where am I?" Danny asked as Tony sat down on a wooden chair.

"Fairburn, Georgia. A nice little cabin that my family and I live in." Tony answered and Danny nodded.

"May I?" Danny asked motioning to the coffee pot. Tony nodded and Danny quickly got a cup. He poured himself some black coffee and chugged it down, not caring whether or not it burned his throat. Afterall, his ice core would just heal him in no time.

"Wow...I can't even drink coffee straight black." Tony said and Danny chuckled.

"It helps me keep awake. I haven't got much sleep in these past few months." Danny said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. Tony's eyes seemed to darken at that.

"Were you abused?" Tony asked and Danny swallowed the last of his coffee. He looked looked down at his clothes and noticed that they weren't his. Tony must have seen his scarred body.

"Not particularly." Danny said vaguely as he looked at Tony. Tony rose an eyebrow waiting for Danny to explain. Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he should just come out unlike he did with the League. "Did you find me in the middle of the lake?" Tony nodded and Danny pursed his lips.

"I didn't come out of thin air although it looked like it. I fell through a portal which landed me into a lake." Danny explained as he filled his coffee mug and sat down across from Tony. He cupped his hands around the cup and looked down at the dark brown liquid. No, he wouldn't make the same mistake he did last time.

"A portal?" Tony asked as Danny nodded his head.

"A portal that led to another dimension. My dimension." Danny explained and he finally looked up at Tony. Tony had this look of thoughtfulness.

"So you're from another dimension?" Danny nodded. "And you went through a portal that landed you in this dimension." Danny nodded once again. Tony leaned back, making the chair creak. "It actually seems possible." Danny blinked at Tony's weird acceptance of other dimensions. "I mean, we have aliens from different plants and gods from myths. It seems highly possible that there should be other dimensions." Danny smiled and took a sip.

"But it doesn't explain all the scars." Tony said staring into Danny's eyes. Danny wasn't new to the fatherly look, he was a father too. Danny ran another hand through his hair before answering.

"Back in my dimension, I'm a superhero. Scars are a price that comes with it. Especially when people didn't understand you because you were the first ever superhero." Danny said as he trailed a finger down his eye scar. "Especially the government." He heard a sharp intake of breath from Tony and he turned towards him. Tony shook his head.

"Sorry, it's just that years ago, I wanted the government to regulate heroes. It backfired terribly." Tony said which confused Danny. Why would someone want to regulate heroes? All that causes is for the government to control heroes and use them for their own wars. Danny had tons of experience with that.

"Since I'm from a different dimension, I don't really understand what's wrong with this world. Everything seems normal to me." Tony shook his head.

"Half of the universe's population vanished. A madman by the name of Thanos, collected six powerful stones. If used together, they would be allowed to grant the user wishes beyond their limitations. At a cost, of course." Tony explained. "But this was five years ago and Thanos had destroyed the stones, eliminating the only way to bring back the missing half of the universe." Danny hummed.

"So, whatever happened to Thanos?' Danny asked and Tony sighed.

"He died." Danny scratched his chin and smiled. It reminded him of the Reality Gauntlet back in his dimension.

"I actually had a similar story." Danny said which got Tony's attention. "We had a gauntlet called the Reality Gauntlet. But instead of six stones there were three. But in order to use all the stones together, you had to know a secret code. By accident, me and my friends activated the code in front of the villain." Danny took another sip of his coffee. "His name was Freakshow. My friends and I traveled to find the stones and returning them back to Freakshow. In the end, I defeated him and sealed away the Gauntlet."

Tony had a look of awe on his face as Danny finished his story. Tony tried to take another sip of his coffee but frowned when there was none.

"What are your powers?" Danny shrugged.

"It changes from time to time." Danny said as he finished his coffee. He smiled at Tony and stood up. "Now, do you have a bathroom I can use?" Tony nodded and gave him directions to the guest bathroom.

Danny walked out of the kitchen and walked into the hall. There stood a woman, who Danny assumed was Tony's wife. She had dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes. She didn't have as many face wrinkles as Tony though. She turned towards Danny and smiled.

"I see you're awake. I'm Pepper." Pepper said holding out her hand.

"Danny." Danny responded shaking Pepper's hand. She smiled at him and handed him a towel.

"I kind of overheard you talking to Tony. I assumed that you might want to take a shower." Pepper said handing Danny a white towel. Danny took it and smiled gratefully at Pepper.

"Thank you." Pepper nodded and headed down the hallway. She seemed very nice. Danny entered the bathroom and took a quick shower.

* * *

Scott Lang, also known as Ant Man, bounced on the balls of his toes. He looked at Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff.

"Have you ever studied Quantum Physics?" Scott asked as Natasha nodded.

"Only to make conversation." Natasha responded which was enough for Scott.

"Alright. So... five years ago, right before Thanos, I was in a place called the Quantum Realm. The Quantum Realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there, you have to be incredibly small. Hope, she's my... She was my…" Scott trailed off. He thought about Hope for a second and then shook his head. "She was supposed to pull me out. And then Thanos happened, and I got stuck in there." Natasha seemed to have sent Scott a sad glance.

"I'm sorry. That must've been a very long five years." Natasha said as Scott shook his head.

"Yeah, but that's just it. It wasn't. For me, it was five hours." Scott said and the two avengers shared a glance. Scott's stomach growled as he spotted a sandwich. "See, the rules of the Quantum Realm aren't like they are up here. Everything is unpredictable. Is that anybody's sandwich? I'm starving." Scott walked over and took the sandwich off the plate and took and took a big bite. Man, he was starving.

"Scott, what are you talking about?" Steve asked as Scott turned back to them.

"What I'm saying is, time works differently in the Quantum Realm. The only problem is right now, we don't have a way to navigate it. But what if we did?"Scott explained as he took another bite of the sandwich. "I can't stop thinking about it. What if we could somehow control the chaos, and we could navigate it? What if there was a way to enter the Quantum Realm at a certain point in time but then exit at another point in time? Like... Like before Thanos."Steve and Natasha seemed impress but at the same time doubtful.

"Wait, are you talking about a time machine?" Steve asked as Scott shook his head.

"No. No, of course not. No, not a time machine. It's more like a…" Scott trailed off and then nodded his head. "Yeah, a time machine. I know it's crazy. But I can't stop thinking about it. There's gotta be some way... There's gotta be...some w... it's crazy." Natasha rose and eyebrow.

"Scott, I get e-mails from a raccoon, so nothing sounds crazy anymore." Natasha said and Scott hid a smile. Wait, a raccoon? When did a raccoon come into play?

"So who do we talk to about this?"

* * *

The sound of chains clanking together echoed throughout the darkness. Bright glowing chains were attached to the floor, if there could be called on. The sound rang again. The chains were cuffed around one man, or destroyer. Darkseid was his name. Darkseid pulled again and again, hoping that he could get free.

"It's not going to work here." A voice said. Darkseid looked up to see a man wrapped all around in chains. His skin was a light blue, yet his eyes were glowing a deep crimson. Over his left eye was a lightning shaped scar. His purple cloak was in tatters and seemed to be falling apart as time moved on. In the middle of his chest was a clock.

"Who are you?" Darkseid asked as the young man chuckled.

"I am known by many names. Father Time, Kronos, Huah, Tai Sui are just a few. But you may call me Clockwork." Clockwork said as Darkseid stared at him. How could this man be the god of time? He was as trapped here as Darkseid was. "I understand your doubtfulness, I am truly the master of time." Darkseid narrowed his eyes and sighed. Clockwork was the only person here with him, so might as well make it count.

"You wish to know where you are." Clockwork said and Darkseid nodded. "You are in the gut. A place where the host makes use of our strengths and intellect." Darkseid nodded. It made sense since he felt sometimes power being sucked out of him.

"Shouldn't there be a cost?" Darkseid asked as Clockwork nodded.

"If the absorbed is stronger than you then your body suffers. You take on a characteristic that slowly makes you not human or whatever you are. It is a terrible magic called Black Hole. A magic that shouldn't be taught to anyone." Clockwork said and the word itself made Darkseid shiver.

"How do you get out of here?" Darkseid asked as Clockwork shook his head.

"There is no way out. Unless one of the absorbed has enough willpower and strength to get out." Clockwork said and Darkseid growled.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Darksied asked as Clockwork shook his head.

"I never said that, but you are chained. The only way is for you to be unchained. And I used the only method to get out of the chains on someone else." Clockwork said looking down. "But I am sorry, Darkseid. You were not supposed to be drawn into this and you were never supposed to fight Phantom?" Clockwork knew about that? Darkseid looked at the time master.

"What do you mean?" Darkseid asked, suddenly curious.

"Your fate was to battle the Justice League without the intervention of Phantom or any of the ghosts. Dan is a tool to be used by a power far greater than himself." Clockwork explained as Darkseid nodded.

_**And you are entirely correct, Clockwork.**_ A voice said which made Darkseid cower in fear. Clockwork seemed fine as a man appeared.

His eyes were glowing a bright purple, much like the chains on them. He was tall and well built. He even wore a black and white suit with a tie. His hair was black with a streak of purple in the front. He looked like Phantom but more evil.

"Hello, Zorasil." Clockwork said as Darkseid listened into the conversation.

_**It's been too long. Do you like my new look? I'm thinking of changing his style once I possess his body**_. Zorasil said as Clockwork seethed at Zorasil.

"You will stop this madness! You are messing with the streams of time! It will destroy all life from all dimensions." Clockwork said and Darkseid gulped. Messing with time will hurt everything. Even his home planet.

_**Destroy all life? Oh you kid, Clockwork. I've been looking through the time stream. All the possible layouts of my life and your pupil's. And I can say, it's amazing once I down him under. Pity I can't see anything after that.**_ Zorasil said as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I am disappointed, Zorasil." Clockwork said, thn Zorasil broke out into laughter. A bone chilling, evil laughter.

**_Disappointed?! You disappointed?!_** Zorasil shouted making the darkness shake. _**Everyday I tried my hardest. Every night, I would study all to make you proud of me. But you never were! From that moment on, I learned that I'll be nothing but a disappointment to you, Father.**_ Darkseid now understood. It was the same relationship that he had with his father.

"You were never a disappointment to me, Zorasil, but Danny with defeat you." Clockwork said as Zorasil shook his head.

_**You just don't get it, Father. Danny believes in me. He trusts me! I'll break him down so hard that he won't ever come up for air.**_ Zorasil said as he smiled creepily. _**Then you'll watch the dimensions burn into nothing. And you'll be forgotten where I shall make a new world based upon my image!**_ Clockwork chuckled.

"A world in your own image? When the dimensions are destroyed, you will be too. Life cannot be created from nothing, but nothing can be created by everything. You will never understand that, Zorasil. I tried to teach you, but you refused to learn." Clockwork said but Zorasil shook his head.

_**Then you didn't try hard enough, Father. Once my pawn in finished catching every last one of the dimensions' villains, I will move on to your prized pupil. And there will be nothing left of him once I'm done.**_ Then Zorasil vanished. Darkseid looked to Clockwork who seemed angry.

"That child of mine has made his last tantrum." Clockwork said as he turned to Darkseid. "Do not worry, Phantom will get us out. But until then, we shall wait for company."

Yes, Phantom would get them out…. Wouldn't he?


	3. Too Much Time

**Another CHAPTER! Sorry that it's been a while, I've been really busy with my Real Life (As if I have one). But I've been staring at this for a while and I just never uploaded it on FanFiction. So, I think I'll start to finish this on a document then upload it on Fanfiction so that I don't have to worry about getting it on time. **

**I'll answer some of my reviews below and this is an announcement for my Beta Reader, ****UltraPhantom. **

**UltraPhantom:** I will send you the chapters after I upload them so it gives you time to go over them and I can repost them after they're done.

**So without further ado... KIAB Chapter 3**

* * *

Danny loved to play with kids. There was so much youth to them and so much energy. It always reminded him of himself when he was just human. Morgan Stark, well she was another issue. She loved to play with anything she could get her little hands on. This time she got her hands on a little helmet.

"So what are we playing?" Danny asked with his legs stretched out before him to let Morgan sit on them. She had put on the helmet and was giggling around with it. Danny had been staying with the Stark Family for a couple of days and have gotten to know them.

Pepper was Tony's wife and she had been tricked multiple times into hurting Tony, though it was by accident. She was really nice woman and Danny couldn't understand why people would want to take advantage of this wonderful woman.

Tony was a playboy billionaire who owned Stark Industries that focused on weaponry and stuff like that. Then seeing war and what his warheads did, Tony became the Iron Man. He was part of a superhero team called Avengers, but had left to become his own man. Danny was doubtful that he was going to leave the "Avengers".

Morgan was a little five year old devil in Danny's opinion. She was a little troublemaker. One time, Danny was messing with Tony's inventions and trying to make some weaponry of his own. Morgan had nabbed a special gun that shot out sticky ectoplasm. She had a field day with that. Tony had been stuck to the wall for an hour before Danny had phased him through it.

But living with the Starks was fun for Danny. Morgan played with the helmet as if she was her father. Danny smiled thoughtfully as Morgan smiled at her. Tony was watching them play. Tony couldn't really see that Morgan was playing with his helmet.

"Chow time!" He heard Tony say while clapping his hands. "Morgoona? Morgan H. Stark. Want some lunch?" Morgan smiled at Danny before putting on the helmet.

"Define lunch or be disintegrated." Morgan said pointed her hand at Tony. Danny stifled a smile as Tony frowned.

"You should not be wearing that, okay? And Danny should have been watching you." Tony send a pointed look to Danny who raised his hands in mock surrender. Tony took off the helmet and smiled at his daughter. "That is part of a special anniversary gift I'm making for Mom." Morgan smiled at her father and Danny was reminded of Dani.

"Okay." Morgan said as Danny groaned.

"She was just having fun, Tony." Danny whined as Tony shook his head.

"She can't play with it." Tony said and turned back to Morgan. "Are you thinking about lunch? Want a handful of crickets?" Danny scrunched up his face as Morgan did the same thing.

"No!" She said, shaking her head. Tony looked at Danny to see him also shaking his head.

"You are a bad influence on her." Tony said with a smile. " How did you find this?" Tony turned towards Morgan with the helmet in hand.

"Garage." Morgan answered. Danny loved her one word answers sometimes.

"Really? Were you looking for it?" Tony asked, giving another pointed look at Danny.

"No. I found it though." Morgan said smiling. Danny would never admit that he was the one who led Morgan to get the helmet.

"You like going to the garage, huh? So does daddy. It's fine, actually. Your mom never wears anything I buy her." Tony said but Danny wasn't listening anymore. The sound of a car caught his attention and he turned to see a black Audi pulling up. Two men walked out of the car. Danny turned back to Tony to see that he had a frown plastered on his face.

"Danny, can you take Morgan inside? And tell Pepper that I'll be late to lunch?" Tony asked and Danny nodded.

"Come on, Morgan. Let's fill our bellies." Danny said as he took Morgan by the hand and led her inside. Morgan was giggling as Danny told her a funny joke and set her in the chair. Pepper came in and smiled at them.

"Where's Tony?" Pepper asked as she put a bowl of mac and cheese in front of Morgan.

"He's outside talking to some people." Danny said pointing his thumb in Tony's direction. Danny could faintly hear what they were saying. They were talking about time travel? That wouldn't end well. "I'll go and get him." Danny walked towards them and turned invisible. He then phased through the wall and stood next to Tony.

"Tony, after everything you've seen, is anything really impossible?" The muscular blonde man asked leaning towards Tony.

"Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck Scale, which then triggers the Deutsch Proposition. Can we agree on that?" Tony asked which made the three people confused. To Danny, it seemed that they weren't really into technology and science as he and Tony were. Tony then handed the blonde guy a drink.

"Thank you." He said as Tony settled back into his seat.

"In Layman's terms, it means you're not coming home." Tony said as Danny debated that in his mind. Time travel was possible but what they were doing could alter this dimension's past, present, and future.

"I did." The brown haired one said. Tony looked at him and shook his head.

"No, you accidentally survived. It's a billion to one cosmic fluke. And now you wanna pull off a... What do you call it?" Tony asked as the brown haired guy looked sheepish.

"A time heist?" He said and Danny tried to stifle his laughter. He couldn't reveal that he was there yet.

"Yeah, a time heist. Of course, why didn't we think of this before? Oh, because it's laughable? Because it's a pipedream?" Tony said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Well, Danny could move through time, but it didn't affect his present at all. Unless he wasn't wearing on of Clockwork's medallion.

"The Stones are in the past. We can go back and get them." The brown guy said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. First they would have to do months of planning and research to actually make sure that they could do this. Danny sighed and walked inside. He turned visible and looked at Tony.

"We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everyone back." The redhead said trying to convince Tony.

"Or screw it up worse than he already has, right?" Tony said and Danny chuckled. Tony could be so pessimistic sometimes.

"I don't believe we would" Blondie said and Danny noticed that Tony was particularly hard on this guy. Did they have a past or something? Was Tony gay and Pepper didn't know about it? Danny chuckled to himself.

"Gotta say, sometimes I miss that giddy optimism. However, high hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise." Tony said sending a look to Blondie. Danny was wondering what really happened.

"Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel. That means no talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events -" Brown said before Tony cut him off.

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Scott. Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on Back To The Future?" Tony asked and Danny was left confused. 'Back to the Future?' What was that? Danny was taken out of his thoughts by a shake on his pants.

"Mommy wanted to know what was taking you so long." Morgan said and Danny chuckled. He picked her up and smiled.

"How about we save your father together?" Morgan nodded smiling. Danny opened the door and walked outside. Morgan giggled catching their attention.

"Mommy told us to come and save you." Morgan said as Tony smiled at her. Danny didn't hear the last of their conversation which he could ask Tony later.

"Good job. I'm saved." Tony took Morgan out of Danny's arms and smiled at Danny. He then turned to the guests. "I wish you'd come here to ask me something else. Anything else. Honestly, I... I missed you guys, it was... Oh, and table's set for seven." Danny tried to stifle his laugh as Tony tried to seem sympathetic.

"Tony, I get it. And I'm happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance." Blondie pleaded as Danny looked at Tony out of the corner of his eye. Tony wanted to help them, but Danny knew that Tony was all about numbers from the short time that he had been around the billionaire playboy. If there wasn't numbers, Tony wouldn't even try.

" I got my second chance right here, Cap. I can't roll the dice again. If you don't talk shop, you can stay for lunch." Tony said as Cap(?) looked at the other two. They nodded and they headed inside where Pepper was setting the plates.

"I made more just in case." Danny sat next to Morgan as thanked Pepper. He dug into his food and listened in to the conversation at hand.

* * *

Natasha was a very particular character. She liked to be in the loop and understand what was happening around her. She liked to know people around her and the people around them. She hated not knowing anything. She hated staying in the dark. And right now, she didn't like the mysterious young man in front of her. He was eating peacefully and playing a bit with Morgan, but Natasha knew that he was listening in.

"This is Danny. He's staying as a guest in my house until he can go back home." Tony said patting Danny on the back. Danny shook his head and looked at her, Steve, and Scott in the eye. Natasha was trained well enough to read a person through their eyes, but she couldn't see past those icy blue depths of Danny's.

"Hello, I'm Steve Rogers." Steve said holding out his hand for Danny to shake. Danny's face showed a smile, but Natasha saw no feelings in his eyes. What the hell was this kid?

"I'm Scott Lang." Scott said offering his hand to Danny who shook it as well.

"Natasha Romanoff." She said as Danny shook her head. His grip was strong and she was sure that if she wanted to get out of his grip, she couldn't. She retracted her hand as Danny smirked at them, amusement in his eyes.

"You have the eyes of a spy, Miss Romanoff." Danny said as he took a bite of his food. Natasha gulped and wondered how this young man could easily see through her.

"That's because she is. She used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Now she works as the main director for the Avengers." Steve explained and Natasha cursed Steve for giving that information away. Now, she won't have the upper hand on this kid, or whoever the hell he was. Danny nodded.

"Cool. You must have a lot of work to do since Thanos." Danny said as Natasha nodded.

"I didn't know about Thanos until I got out of the Quantum Realm, which I'm sure you haven't heard of." Scott said looking high and mighty. Danny chuckled.

"Actually I do. The Quantum Realm is actually the scale where quantum mechanical effects become important other than space and time. Like you could spend a minute in the realm and come out a week later. It's really hard to really pinpoint which time you want to come out." Danny explained making Natasha and the other become flabbergasted.

"So, why are you here Danny?" Steve asked as Natasha silently thanked Steve for asking a good question for once. Danny sighed.

"I fell into the lake and Tony rescued me. I have nowhere to go so Tony allowed me to stay here with his wonderful family." Danny said while tickling Morgan, which she started giggling. Natasha couldn't get anymore information out of Danny since he began to change the topic over and over again.

After lunch, they walked out and Natasha sighed. They really needed Tony's help and something was holding Tony back.

"He's scared." Natasha said as Steve nodded.

"He's not wrong." Steve retorted maki

* * *

ng Natasha kind of understand Tony. If something went wrong with this, all hope of getting life back would be difficult.

"Yeah, but I mean, what are we gonna do? We need him. What, are we gonna stop?" Scott asked as Steve shook his head.

"No, I wanna do it right. We're gonna need a really big brain." Steve said and Natasha knew immediately who he was referring to. Scott seemed doubtful.

"Bigger than his?" He asked pointing to Tony's house.

* * *

Zorasil was a patient God, at least that's what he thought of himself. The plan was coming together ever so nicely. He had gotten one underneath his belt along with his _FATHER. _He despised that lame excuse of a God. Why couldn't he see that Zorasil was better than him in every way?

Zorasil growled as he paced back and forth in his prison. Danny needed to trust him more. He couldn't communicate with Danny for some reason. Maybe Danny was on to him? No! That couldn't be. Maybe _FATHER _did something to him? Yes, that had the be the reason why. Maybe he could get Dan on that quickly.

No, he couldn't risk his pawn to figure out what he had in store for him or to compromise the plan. Zorasil had to do this on his own. He had already taught the dofus about **GLUTTONY** what if he taught him something else? Something that would make him powerful, but not too powerful.

"**Master, you have requested of me?" **A voice asked and Zorasil pulled up an image of his temple. There was his ever faithful disciple, Maxwell Kane.

_**Ah, Maxwell, my most faithful. I need you to go to another dimension and set up camp there. There you will befriend a certain demon. **_Zorasil said as Maxwell nodded.

"**A demon, master? You know how cunning they can be." **Maxwell said as Zorasil nodded.

_**Yes, I know. But give this demon a letter from me, it shall protect you from any harm from the demon.**_ Zorasil said making a letter appear from purple fire in front of Maxwell. There was a purple seal with a triangle person with one eye wearing a hat. Maxwell took the letter bowing in front of Zorasil.

"**Anything else, master?" **Maxwell asked as Zorasil nodded.

_**I will be sending a man by the name of Danny Phantom or Fenton to you. You will gain his trust and tell him great things about me. Tell him that I sent you to help him in that dimension. **_Zorasil said planning ahead. Maxwell once more nodded and Zorasil opened up a dimensional rift. _**Go and do not fail me. **_Maxwell walked through the rift without a second thought.

Zorasil was once again alone, as he had always been. Alone… Zorasil sat down on the floor and sighed. Loneliness was not foreign to him as he had never grown up around people his age. Zorasil shook his head. He shouldn't think of his past for now. All of it would be redeemed when he was free. All he had to do was wait.

Wait….

* * *

**So you guys can possibly guess the next story. Don't forget to Review, the more reviews the faster the next chapter (Just keep that in mind).**

**reaver216: **Thanks

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: **I think that Danny and Tony should bond over having children. It'll be more developed.

**UltraPhantom: **I hope you got the announcement I sent for you at the top.


	4. He's big, He's Mean, He's Green

**I'm here with another update. I would like to thank all my faithful readers for actually reading this far for my first book and now this book. Just in case you guys are interested in Miraculous Ladybug, I have actually made two books (one-shots) on my profile. You guys are welcome to check them out. They're called _I Don't Belong Here_ and _She's All I Need. _They're actually based upon songs which are near the end of the story. Please check them out. **

**aquestionableprecene:** Thanks. I felt that Natasha (as a spy) needed to be alert at all times.

**facuf1997: **Please be patient. I am a very busy person especially when I need to do schoolwork and can't focus on this all the time.

**reaver216: **Thanks

**white tiger freak: **Thank you very much.

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: **Yes, Gravity falls is the next dimension that Danny will go to. Tony doesn't know the full story but he will learn from Danny's own mouth. I actually don't like Tom Holland as Peter Parker so I don't know if Danny will be friends with him on my own biased judges, but we'll see. Anyways thanks for reading.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Steve watched as a different Bruce Banner ate in front of them. There was something different about him. Maybe it was the fact that he was bigger, like 10 times bigger than he used to be. Maybe it was because he was a light green all over. Steve couldn't place his finger on it.

"Come on, I feel like I'm the only one eating." Bruce said as he pushed some eggs towards them. "Try some of that. Have some eggs." Bruce smiled at them as Steve saw that Scott was speechless.

"I'm so confused." Scott said as he continued to stare at Bruce. Steve rolled his eyes while Natasha sighed.

"These are confusing times." Bruce said as Scott nodded, obviously not paying attention.

"Right." Scott said then shaking his head. "No, no, that's not what I meant." Scott said as Steve smiled a bit. Bruce smiled as well, dropping the act.

"No, I get it. I'm kidding! I know. It's crazy. I'm wearing shirts now." Bruce said as he tried to lighten the situation. Steve chuckled and Nastasha smiled. He had always thought that Natasha had some feelings for Bruce, but maybe he guessed wrong.

"Yeah! Wh...How? Why?" Scott asked as Bruce sighed, putting his knife and fork down.

"Five years ago, we got our asses beaten. Except it was worse for me. Because I lost twice. First, Hulk lost, then Banner lost. Then, we all lost." Bruce explained, sorrow evident in his voice. Natasha put a hand on his big green one.

"No one blamed you, Bruce." Natasha said as Bruce sighed and leaned back.

"I did. For years, I've been treating the Hulk like he's some kind of disease, something to get rid of. But then I started looking at him as the cure. Eighteen months in a gamma lab. I put the brains and the brawn together. And now look at me. Best of both worlds…" Bruce said smiling. Steve tuned them out a bit once these little kids came over.

Bruce was the only person left that could get them back half of the universe, but what would happen if they didn't agree? Would there be anyone else smart enough to understand quantum physics? Not Scott, I mean, he's a complete idiot sometimes, but not too smart to know about it. Steve looked out the window and mentally sighed.

He knew that he had let down Stark, plenty of times. They were a team and teammates stick together, but was he a good teammate? Steve ran a hand through his hair, thinking. No, if Stark wouldn't help them, then he couldn't give up.

"Bruce." He said as Bruce didn't hear him. He called Bruce again, but was again ignored. "About we were saying…" Bruce turned his attention towards them and nodded.

"Right. The whole time travel do-over?" Bruce asked as they all nodded. "Guys, it's outside my area of expertise." Steve wouldn't give up. He couldn't give up. Steve looked to Natasha who nodded at him.

"Well, you pulled this off." Natasha said indicating to all of him. "I remember a time when that seemed pretty impossible time, too." Bruce seemed to be biting the inside of his cheek before sighing.

* * *

Tony sighed as he picked up a picture from his kitchen counter. It was him and Peter from when he granted Parker's Stark Internship certificate. His missed the kid, but he wasn't going to admit it out loud.

"Who's that?" Tony jumped hearing Danny's voice right next to him. He put a hand over his beating heart, trying to calm himself down.

"What the hell is up with you doing that?" Tony asked as Danny chuckled. Danny jutted his chin towards the picture.

"A student?" Danny asked as Tony sighed.

"Not particularly. He's another superhero, has the powers of a spider." Tony said as Danny snorted.

"A spider?" Danny asked and Tony nodded. "For real? Like he was bitten by a radioactive spider or something?" Tony nodded.

"That's exactly what happened." Tony answered and Danny burst out laughing.

"That's the most painless way to get your powers. But why are you looking at his picture?" Danny asked and Tony sighed.

"He was one of the few who vanished from the face of the Earth after Thanos. He was annoying, but smart. He wanted to prove to me that he wasn't a kid anymore." Tony said as Danny nodded.

"All children are like that to the ones they look up to." Danny said with a wistful smile on his face.

"But I wasn't ready to accept that he wasn't a kid. I didn't want him to go down the same path that I went down. I am arrogant fuck and I didn't want him to become like me." Tony explained as Danny jumped onto the side of the counter to sit.

"No one wants their disciple to become like them. But each person is different, Tony. I bet that kid right there, wanted to show you that he had the guts to do it. He had the guts t go the distance." Danny said pointing at Parker's photo.

"You sound like you speak from experience." Tony joked as Danny looked down.

"That's because I do." Tony's laughter faded away. "Back where I'm from, I was the only hero. I protected my town and the world from foes. I was treated like shit compared to what heroes are treated like today in my world." Danny sighed as he looked at Tony.

"I was called a freak, a monstrosity, scum, every word you can think of. My parents said it, the government said it. I believed it. I wasn't human, at least not half." Danny said as Tony was captivated. That young boy turned into an elderly man right before his eyes. "I was experimented on, tormented, burned, electrocuted. That scar wasn't even half of it, but it's good nasty reminder of what I am." Tony leaned back on the counter listening to Danny's story.

"Tony, I'm not a little boy. I'm practically older than most on this planet, possibly in the universe. I was a hero, a menace, anything you can think of, that was me." Danny looked down at his hands. "I was half dead, half alive. I have a daughter, just like you. Given she isn't five, but she is her own person. We want to protect what's closest to us, even if it means risking our lives." Danny placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"You fight for what you protect. What you want back. You can't let doubt seep in and take control. Fight and keep on fighting, even when all your limbs are detached and broken, keep fighting." Danny patted Tony's shoulder and jumped off the counter. "Because fighting is the only way to protect them. And I know that much." Danny walked out of the kitchen and Tony looked back at the picture.

Danny was absolutely right. Tony rushed out of the kitchen to hear the door close and smiled. He turned on his computer and began to input commands.

"Look at a mod inspiration, let me see what check out. So, recommend one last sim before we pack it in for the night. This time, in the shape of a mobius strip, inverted, please." Tony instructed and he waited.

"Processing…" The computer replied shifting the images.

"Give me that eigenvalue. That, particle factoring, and a spectral decomp. That will take a second." Tony instructed as the computer continued to process.

"Just a moment." The computer said as Tony began to fidget.

"And don't worry if it doesn't pan out. I'm just kinda -"

"Model rendered." Tony fell back on his chair after reading the percentage, 99.987% successful. He had just solved time travel.

"Shit."

"Shit?" Tony immediately turned around to see Morgan giggling.

"What are you doing up, little mess?" Tony asked as he smirked at his daughter.

"Shit." Morgan repeated once more and Tony immediately rushed to stop her.

"No, we don't say that. Only Mommy says that word. She coined it, it belongs to her." Tony said as Morgan pouted obviously liking the word.

"Why you up?" Morgan asked as Tony sighed. Sometimes, Morgan was too much like him.

"Cause I got some important shit going on here." Tony said tapping his head with his finger. Morgan pursed her lips as Tony tried not to laugh. "What do you think? No, I got something on my mind. I got something on my mind." Morgan giggled and hugged her father.

"Was it Juice Pops?" Morgan asked, obviously extorting him.

"Sure was. That's extortion. Great minds think alike. Juice Pops, exactly was on…" Tony trailed off looking at the model. "My mind." Tony shook his head and picked up Morgan taking her to her room.

"Tell me a story." Morgan asked as Tony sighed.

"A story... Once upon a time, a girl went to bed. The end." Tony said as Morgan giggled.

"That's a horrible story." Morgan whined as Tony kissed her on the head.

"Come on, that's your favorite story. I love you tons." Tony smiled at Morgan as she snuggled underneath her covers.

"I love you 3000." Morgan said sleepily, already drifting off into sleep. Tony turned off the lights and walked towards the door. He looked at a sleeping Morgan and remembered what Danny said.

"_You fight for what you protect. What you want back. You can't let doubt seep in and take control." _

Tony then went downstairs, ready to start what was right.

* * *

_**Are you sure about this, Danny? Telling Stark everything? **_Zorasil asked as Danny froze the top of the water to walk on it. It immediately melted once Danny took another step.

"Tony is a man with lost morals. He was me, or is me." Danny explained as he sat down in the middle of the lake. "You remember when I was lost. When I was broken." Danny swirled water beneath him and froze it into a pretty spiral.

_**But he isn't you. **_Zorasil said as Danny sighed.

"I know he isn't me. But he has a daughter, he has a family. That student of his, which he cares about a lot, disappeared. Tony just needs that push to take action." Danny said as Zorasil sighed.

_**That doesn't mean you have to make him take action. You're giving him false hope. You even said it yourself that time travel is very dangerous. Remember what happened to you. **_Zorasil countered as Danny sighed.

"The rules of this dimension are different. I don't know how the timestream works here! Tony could actually create a theory of time travel." Danny said as he stood up. Ice began to form a bridge which Danny began to walk on. "Tony seems above his time, Zorasil. All I can hope is that he doesn't die." Danny melted all his ice back into the lake and walked into the house.

_**I believe in you, Danny. Do what you believe is right. **_Zorasil faded from his mind and Danny sighed. He had always done what he did was right. What if the effort he was about to put in was going to be right.

"I have to believe in myself." Danny whispered to himself and he went back inside the Stark household.

* * *

Dan sighed sitting in his own little room on the ship. Where was Danny? He should have attacked the main villain by now. Dan grumbled as he heard the door slide open and close. He turned to see a knife glinting in his face.

"Didn't your father teach you that it's impolite to point a sharp object in front of your guests." Dan joked as he put his finger on the point of the dagger. He pushed it back much to Gamora's surprise.

"I don't know who you are, but you seem to want to use my father." She said as Dan chuckled darkly.

"Use him? I merely want to get rid of a pest that has been plaguing me for the past 300 years!" Dan said as he stood up. "I haven't been able to get rid of him yet, but I hope that your father will." He turned away and walked through his room. It seems that Gamora was getting too suspicious for his liking. Maybe he should kill her?

_**Don't do that! **_Zorasil yeled making Dan's head spin. Dan put a hand on his forehead and hissed.

"Why?" Dan asked as he entered an empty room.

_**She might be vital to finding Danny. You have to let time flow naturally here.**_ Zorasil explained as Dan sighed. He had to listen to Zorasil for now.

"Fine, I will not kill her. But after this is all done, I will kill her." Dan said cutting off his connection to Zorasil and walked back to his room to see there was no one else there. Dan sat on his bed and laid down. He actually hadn't slept in a long time. Maybe he could take a little nap.

"_Please spare me!" _

"_Kill me, but spare my children!"_

'_NOOOO!"_

"_PLEASE!" _

Dan opened his eyes, his body drenched in sweat. He never had a dream like that. He took a deep breath and tried to call himself. No, he could feel no pity. He would feel nothing for the people he had killed. He was evil. He was mean.

And he wasn't very green. Dan picked up something that looked like a bucket and threw up ectoplasm. Now that was green.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	5. Don't Mess with Time

**School was canceled today since of the fires in Cali, so hearts out to anyone who had their home burned down by any of the recent fires. I was actually going to wait until I posted this chapter, but I said why the heck not if school's out. So here we are with me pushing my fingers on this keyboard while you read this awesome fanfic. I would also like to thank all my readers who favorited and followed this book. Really thank you guys. It really means a lot to me.**

**facuf1997: **I know, it's just that my life is filled with people rushing me to do things and I really don't like it when people try to rush me doing what I love to do. Not that you're in the wrong or anything, it's just something personal in my real life. But thanks for reading my story.

**UltraPhantom: **They kind of find out in this chapter, but only one of the half.

**At the end of this story, I have a huge HUGE twist. I wonder if you guys can figure it out. Maybe you can, maybe you can't. But even if you guess it right in the comments, I won't tell you. So please go on reading. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR AVENGERS (I wish I did)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Danny was enjoying the book that Pepper had lent him. It was about some girl who was turned into a vampyre (something around that) and she was supposed to be a priestess for some goddess. It was okay, but too much drama.

"Danny?" Tony asked as Danny hummed his response. Tony sighed at Danny who flipped through the book. "Can you help me with something?" Danny closed the book and looked at Tony.

"Help with what?" Danny asked as he sat up on the couch.

"I'm going to help the Avengers go back in time." Tony said as Danny blinked. Slowly a smile creeped onto Danny's face as he stood up.

"I knew you could do it! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Danny said enthusiastically as Tony had a small smile. Danny quickly ran outside and looked at the car. Tony tossed the keys in the air and quickly caught it.

"Hop inside." Tony ordered and Danny immediately followed his instructions. The interior was as black as the outside and Tony began driving. Hopefully this place wasn't too far. Danny sighed and looked out the window.

Clockwork had always taught him that time was a very fickle thing. There were many events which could change a person's life for better or for worse. But anything could happen, like Danny if he were to interfere with their timeline.

The car slowed to a stop and Danny quickly got out. It didn't seem that big of a facility. Compared to Mount Justice, this was nothing. Danny saw Steve walking towards the car with a smile on his face. Danny could tell that Steve was a bit skeptical as to why Danny was here, but didn't care as long as Tony was here.

"Why the long face? Let me guess: He turned into a baby." Tony teased and the look on Steve's face only confirmed it. Danny snorted as Steve smiled a bit.

"Among other things, yeah. What are you doing here?" Steve asked as Danny stood there awkwardly. He knew when to not jump into a conversation he wasn't a part of. Or do any digging without them knowing, unlike a certain someone.

* * *

Batman sneezed and caught the attention of his fellow Leaguers.

"Are you getting sick, Bruce?" Wonder Woman asked as Batman sniffed and rubbed his nose.

"No, I think someone's talking about me." Batman said much to the confusion of the League. "Japanese people think when you sneeze, someone is talking about you." The Leaguers nodded and Batman felt he knew exactly who was talking about him.

* * *

"That's the EPR Paradox. Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might've wound up pushing time through Lang. It's tricky. Dangerous." Tony said as he turned away from Steve.

"Very Dangerous! Like he could have died when you turned him into an old man. Too much time and he would have died. Too little time, he could have been an egg or a sperm, then died." Danny added as Tony pointed at him in confirmation.

"Somebody shoulda cautioned you against it." Tiny said as Steve sighed.

"You did." Tony tilted his head in mock confusion.

"Oh, did I?" Danny chuckled as Toby opened his back trunk. "Thank God I'm here. Regardless, I fixed it." Tony held out a weird looks device which even Danny didn't know. "A fully functioning Time-Space GPS. I just want peace." Tony held up the Spock sign on his hand.

"Are you a Spock?" Danny asked snickering off to the side. Tony sent him a look which only made Danny snicker some more. Tony looked back at Steve.

"Turns out, resentment is corrosive, and I hate it." Tony said as Steve smiled.

"Me too." Steve replied as Tony nodded.

"We got a shot at getting these stones, but I gotta tell you my priorities: Bring back what we lost? I hope, yes. Keep what I got? I have to, at all costs. And... maybe not die trying will be nice." Tony said as Danny rolled his eyes.

"That's what you got me for! I can't die!" Danny said as Tony shook his head. Steve smiled at Danny then turned back to Tony.

"Is he serious?" Steve asked as Tony gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Everything will be explained." Tony said as he pulled out a red, white, and blue shield. Too patriotic for Danny's taste but Steve seemed to like it.

"Tony…" Steve said hesitant to take it.

"Why? He made it for you." Tony seemed a little out of place. "Plus, honestly I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding." Danny aborted knowing that it was true. Steve took the shield and put it on his arm.

"Thank you, Tony." Steve said as Tony nodded.

"Will you keep that a little quiet? Didn't bring one for the whole team." Tony joked as Danny smiled. "We are getting the whole team, yeah?" Steve nodded.

"We're working on that right now." Steve said. Danny watched as Steve went inside and Danny waited for Tony.

"Come on." Tony said as he pulled Danny inside.

Days passed as the Avengers and Danny helped create the launch point of the jump. Danny introduced himself to the other Avengers who were pretty suspicious as to why Danny was there. Not that it was wrong, hell, Danny would even be suspicious of why he was here.

Finally, all tests and experiments were done as everyone was gathered in the main room. Steve, Bruce, and Tony were standing up in front. Danny sighed as he sat in the back of the group, Natasha and Clint staring curiously at him.

"Okay, so the "how" works. Now we gotta figure out the when and the where. Almost all of us has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones." Steve said as they all nodded.

"Well I'd substitute the word encounter for damn well near been killed by one of the six Infinity Stones." Tony said as Danny chuckled. Scott raised his hand.

"I haven't, I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about." Danny looked at the idiot of the group and shook his head. Well, he was stuck in a tiny little realm.

"Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history." Bruce said as everyone took it in.

"Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in." Tony said as Danny nodded. Of course, it would seem weird if they were seen with people they didn't know about.

"Which means we have to pick our targets." Clint said as Tony pointed at him.

"Correct." Tony said as Steve spoke up next.

"Let's start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?" Steve said as everyone looked at Thor. Danny could tell that the guy was easily asleep and wondered if this guy was really a god as Tony had put it.

""Is he asleep?" Natasha asked as Rhodey shook his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's dead." Rhodey said as Thor snorted himself awake.

"Where to start? Umm... The Aether, first, is not a stone, someone called it a stone before. It's more of a... an angry sludge thing, so... someones gonna need to amend that. Here's an interesting story though, many years ago... My grandfather had to hide the stones from the Dark Elves…" Thor explained as he wiggled his fingers as if he was a spooky ghost.

"Wooooh, scary beings. So Jane," A picture of the said woman appeared on the hologram. Danny looked at Thor who seemed sad. Danny knew that look of someone who lost their love. Danny frowned as Thor began to talk once more.

"Oh, there she is. That's Jane... She's... an old flame of mine... She... she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time... and then the Aether stuck itself inside her... And, she became very, very sick. So I had to take her to Asgard, which is where I'm from. And we had to try and fix her. We were dating at the time, you see. I got to introduce her to my Mother... who's dead," Thor sniffed about to cry and Danny shut his eyes trying to get the explosion out of his mind.

"and oh you know, Jane and I aren't even dating anymore, these things happen though you know, nothing lasts forever," Thor got up as Tony tried to push him down into his seat.

"I'm not done yet, the only thing permanent in life is impermanence." Thor finished as Rocket rose his hand. Steve pointed to him.

"Yes, Rocket?" Steve asked as Rocket pointed his thumb at Danny.

"What's this kid going to do?" Rocket asked as Tony's face beamed.

"Oh, yes. Danny get up here and explain what your here for." Tony said as Danny got up and stood in front of them. The entire room stayed quiet.

"Hi, my name is Danny Fenton and I'm a hero from another dimension." Danny said as the room gasped. "I walked through a portal and landed in this dimension where Tony found me in the middle of the lake." Natasha spoke up.

"So you just randomly popped into our dimension?" She asked as Danny shook his head.

"I had no idea where the portal would lead me,but it led me here. I'm actually here because a villain from my dimension entered yours. He's highly dangerous as he has about 6 years of experience ahead of mine." Danny said as they all nodded.

"So you want us to find him?" Clint asked as Danny once more shook his head.

"No, he's going to show up. I'm guessing he's after Thanos since he took a villain from my world." Danny said as they all understood. "And I'm guessing he'll come at the weakest point in Thanos's life. I don't know when, but that's why I'll be with all of you at the same time." Rhodey raised his hand.

"So, how are you going to travel with us?" Danny smiled and pulled at his core. Six clones appeared all around him. The Avengers were in awe.

"We might not be as powerful as we are one." The clones said in perfect unison. "But we can communicate with each other and once we are defeated, we disappear back into one of the clones." They all disappeared back into one Danny.

"So you're going to help us get the stones?" Rocket asked as Danny nodded.

"Yes, one of my clones will be with you. And please do not fret, my clones and myself are highly capable of defending ourselves." Danny said as he smiled at them. Then Natasha raised her hand.

"You said you were a hero? Are you a teenage hero?" Natasha asked as Danny sighed.

"I was a teenage hero. For some reason, this dimension forced me into my teenage body. But just for your information, I'm over 300 years old." Complete silence. "So I'm practically older than all of you, even Steve." Tony was laughing as everyone took it in.

"So your immortal?" Scott asked as Danny once more nodded.

"Yeah, side effect of being half dead. Once I die fully, I'll be a ghost forever." Danny said as he shifted into his ghost form. "Oh! I'm also the King of the Dead so…"

* * *

Natasha was puzzled. If Danny was such a great and powerful hero, why did he need their help? Plus there was no way to tell if Danny was lying or not. Natasha leaned back in the chair as a clone of Danny's stood there in the room taking it all in. She wondered how he was going to let five clones go on a mission.

"It's ready." Tony said as he walked into the room. Steve took a deep breath and stood up.

"Get dressed." It was a command which Natasha had to raise an eyebrow to. She didn't like being ordered around, but she just had to deal with it for now.

Natasha quickly got dressed and followed the rest of the Avengers out onto the dock stand. Danny was standing there without a suit. Rhodey immediately questioned him.

"What the hell are you doing? Aren't you going back in time with us?" Rhodey asked as Danny sighed. He took out a pocket watch and there it into the air. Once, Danny caught it, it became a staff.

"I'm the temporary watcher of the time stream. That means I'm allowed to flow through time without the repercussions that you are facing. Though what I do, actually affects the future. But I guess this future doesn't follow that rule." Danny explained as Natasha and Rocket tried not to laugh. Rhodey just had his ass handed to him.

"Oh, okay." Rhodey said taking his place. Danny multiplied once more and took his place next to the groups. 2 with Bruce, Steve, Scott, and Tony. One with Thor and Rocket, and the last 2 went with Rhodey, Natasha, Clint, and Nebula.

"Are we ready?" Steve asked as everyone nodded.

"Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win." Steve said as if he tried to get everyone pumped up. Natasha noticed that Tony gave Steve a strange look and Danny looked as if he wasn't interested at all.

"Whatever it takes. Good luck." Natasha felt determined that she was going to fix the wrongs. Fix the past and reinvent the future.

"He's pretty good at that." Rocket said which gave a little smile on Natasha's face.

"Right?" Scott said excitedly as almost everyone rolled their eyes. Natasha wondered why Steve would allow him to even be here.

"All right. You heard the man. Stroke those keys, jolly green." Tony said as Danny chuckled.

"I'll see you guys there." Danny said before 3 portals appeared before them. Each Danny walked into them and the portal closed behind them.

"Wicked." Clint said as everyone watched in amazement. Even Tony looked impressed.

"All right. You heard the man. Stroke those keys, jolly green." Tony said as he shook off the amazement of Danny time traveling.

"Tractors engaged." Bruce said as they looked up towards the ceiling, the device crawling towards them.

"You promise to bring that back in one piece, right?" Rocket asked as Natasha turned to see Clint holding the Benatar in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay. I'll do my best." Clint said as Natasha knew that tone of voice everywhere. Clint wasn't usually like this, but it was refreshing to see him like this.

"As promises go, that was pretty lame." Rocket said as Natasha smiled. She was excited, the idea of time travel. She was going to one of the first.

"See you in a minute." Natasha said as everyone pressed a button and they all shrunk into the timestream.

* * *

_**You are in a different timeline of this world, but do not fret. Thanos will lead you to them. **_Zorasil informed Dan who stood looking into the endless sky of space.

"Did you know that I have always wanted to be an astronaut? Even now, I look at this and it brings back old memories." Dan said as he put a hand on the glass. There were multiple ships around this one, but it didn't harm the beauty at all.

He looked at the reflection of himself in the mirror and noticed that his skin wasn't as green or grey. It was returning back to the original tan color. His fiery hair was turning into white locks and cascading down his back. His eyes were dulling to a mixture of green and red. His fangs retracted and became shorter. His ears were round, not their usual pointy He didn't look like a monster. He looked like...like…

Like a human.

Dan touched his face and took a deep breath. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Dan smiled in his reflection, the first time he didn't show any malice. He was Danny again, but how could that be if he had killed his human counterpart.

"_There is always a human feeling inside of you, even if you are a ghost. That's why ghosts are created. We are created from human emotions and ambitions. We are not evil, we are souls." _He heard his voice in his head say until it was pushed out by Zorasil.

_**Are you second guessing your decision to join me? May I remind you of your hatred towards Danny Fenton? **_Zorasil asked as Dan thought back of what Clockwork told him. Was he really changing? Was he not meant to be the bad guy that he had sought out to be?

_**You've gone so far just to turn your back on me?! Let me tell you a story about a young boy, who all but wanted the love of his father. This young child did everything to please him, did everything to try and get recognition. But did he ever get it? No! **_Dan held his hands on his head at the intensity of Zorasil's voice.

_**All he wanted was his father to show emotions. TO LOVE HIM! **_Dan fell to his knees, his grip getting tighter and tighter around his head.

_**He never got anything. So he did the only thing his father would react to, he took power. A power that was denied to him multiple times. He took it in own hands and desired to change the world where none would be treated like him. **_Zorasil's voice faded a bit as his tone grew softed.

_**And you know who that was? I was that child and Clockwork is my father. **_Reality came crashing down upon Dan. Clockwork was the one who made this powerful man in front of him. _**And didn't you go through the same thing? How come Clockwork went to the younger version of you, but not you, Dan? **_Zorasil has a point. Hatred bubbled in Dan's chest towards Clockwork. Dan turned away from the glass and understood. He was never meant to be the bad guy.

He was always the bad guy.

* * *

**Oh! Dan is having a change of heart, but then reverts back! I will take in any requests of what may happen next.**

**Anyways, hope you guys like the story so far. **

**AND DON'T FORGET TO...**

**FAVORITE  
FOLLOW**

**AND**

**REVIEW!**

**Views: 1, 699**

**Faves: 54**

**Followers: 76**


	6. A Blast to the Past

**Okay, a heads up for all you readers! This Chapter may sound a little weird since Danny has split into 5 different people. To keep them seperate, I shall add a number next to their name to show which Danny is which. For those of you who have watched Endgame and know about Nebula, I will also be doing the same thing. SO THAT'S YOUR ONE WARNING**

**Speed Reader: **I actually don't know if I'll change Dan to good or not. I'll probably put up a poll so you guys can go and vote.

**a****questionableprecence: **Thank you very much and your spelling was a-okay!

**Christian Heath: **Of course, that's who Danny is. He gives a headache to all those he's met.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DP OR AVENGERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Danny1 and Danny2 were waiting for Steve, Scott, Tony, and Bruce to get there. In the meantime, they were having a rock, paper, scissors battle where no one was winning. Soon in a flash, there stood Tony, Steve, Scott, and Bruce looking at the two Danny's in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked as both Dannys smiled at them.

"We're having our own match. No one is winning though." Danny1 said as Danny2 nodded.

"You're over 300 years old, act like it." Tony said with a smile on his face as Steve spoke up after him.

"All right, we all have our assignments. Two Stones uptown, one Stone, down. Stay low. Keep an eye on the clock." Steve said as they nodded. Danny1 took his place next to Bruce as Danny2 took his place next to Scott, Steve, and Tony. They both changed into their Phantom forms and turned invisible.

"I'm going to need you to hold hands." Danny2 said to Scott, Steve, and Tony. Then they all took off to the skies in the direction of Avengers tower.

"Come on, big guy." Danny1 said as he touched Bruce's shoulder and took the skies.

* * *

Danny1 dropped Bruce on the roof of the Secret Sanctum. Bruce walked up to the door as both of then noticed a bald woman wearing yellow robes.

"I'd be careful going that way. We just had the floors waxed." She said as her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Ma'am, I'm looking for Doctor Strange." Bruce said as Danny1 remained invisible. She didn't seem to notice him which was a nice surprise attack if needed. She looked up and hummed.

"You're about... five years too early. Stephen Strange is currently performing surgery about twenty blocks that way. What do you want from him?" She asked Bruce as if trying to see all the possibilities to attack him.

"That, actually." Bruce said as he pointed to the golden gimmick around her neck. Danny1 felt a pull towards it as he heard it whisper in his ear.

"_Use me, wise one. For you are the one to bring this planet eternal peace even when you may not find peace within yourself." _The stone was talking to him? Danny1 moved closer inspecting and saw a glint of green. Danny1 had to resist the urge to try and take it from her.

"Ah! I'm afraid not." The woman said as Bruce sighed.

"Sorry, but I wasn't asking." Bruce said as he took a step towards her.

"You don't wanna do this." She warned and Danny1 felt a surge of power rushing through him. He wanted to warn Bruce but to all happened so fast.

"Ah, you're right, I don't." Bruce made a grab at the stone, but she continued to move back. "But I need that stone, and I don't have time to beat it-" Danny1 watched as the woman pushed Bruce and Danny1 saw the spirit of Bruce floating around. She was able to do that?

"Let's start over, shall we?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Danny1 sighed as he looked at Bruce.

"Good thing you can't do that to me."

* * *

Danny3 waited in Asgard looking at it's marvels as Rocket and Thor came crashing through. Danny immediately helped them up.

"Are you guys okay?" Danny3 asked as Thor brushed himself off and Rocket nodded. "Where are we?" Thor looked around and his eyes widened at the sight of some man.

"We are in the prison of Asgard. We should proceed with caution." Thor said as Danny3 touched their shoulders.

"Just to keep you guys invisible." Danny3 said as he turned invisible along with Thor and Rocket. They easily went past the man and arrived in a huge hallway. There they spot a room where Thor made them stop.

"That's Jane." Thor said as he pointed to the room. Rocket and Danny3 nodded.

"All right. Here's the deal, Tubby: You're gonna charm her and I'm gonna poke her with this thing." Rocket held up the device. "and extract the Reality Stone and get gone, lickety-split. If that fails then Danny could just do it invisibly." Danny3 nodded as Thor turned around catching his attention.

"I'll be right back, okay? There's a wine cellar, that's just down there. My father used to fish huge barrel of ale. I'll see if the cellar has a couple of…" Thor said as Danny3 chuckled. He knew what Thor was doing, he was trying to get away from seeing Jane. It made Danny3 wonder what happened that made them fall out.

"Hey! Hey! Aren't you drunk enough already?" Rocket asked as the door creaked open and Danny3 was quick to make them invisible once more.

Danny3 watched as four ladies walked out of the room. One of them was exceptionally beautiful with brown hair and fair skin. Danny3 was supposed to be mesmerized but something about her was familiar. Very familiar.

"Who's the fancy broad?" Rocket asked as Danny3 had to restrain himself from making fun of the familiar woman.

"It's my Mother. She dies today." Thor said, sadness deeply laced in his voice. Danny3 understood losing a family member. It was hard to get over them, especially when they were the light of his life.

"Oh. That's today?" Rocket asked this time in a nice tone. Something that Danny3 thought wasn't possible for the alien racoon.

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come. This was a bad idea." Thor said, starting to hyperventilate. Danny3 immediately dropped the invisibility and stood on the ground, looking at Thor.

"Come here." Rocket said as Thor shoved him away. Danny3 caught Rocket and placed him on the stone railing.

"No, no, no. I think I'm having...I'm having a panic attack. I shouldn't be here...this is...this is a bad-" Thor said as Rocket rolled his eyes.

"Come here. Right here." Rocket said as he gave a knowing look at Danny3. Danny3 immediately slapped Thor who stopped his rambling.

" You think you're the only one who lost people? What do you think we're doing here? I lost the only family I ever had. Quill, Groot, Drax, the chick with the antenna, all gone. Now, I get you miss your Mom. But she's gone. Really gone. And there are plenty of people who are only kinda gone. But you can help them." Rocket said as he tried to encourage Thor. Danny3 knew that wasn't enough for Thor to follow them.

"Although I'm not from this dimension, I lost family too." Danny3 said as Thor and Rocket looked at him. "I lose my sister, my mother, my father, my girlfriend, my sister's husband, my best friend, and my unborn son, all in one day. I blamed myself for hundreds of years because I believed that I couldn't protect them. And I can't go back in time to fix it like you." Rocket and Thor looked sad at the mention of Danny's family.

"So appreciate that you can go back in time and bring the families you once had back. Don't dwell on the fact that they're gone." Danny finished as Thor nodded with newfound strength.

"Okay." Thor said with tears running down his face into his beard.

"Are you crying?" Rocket asked as Thor shook his head then nodded.

"No...Yes!" Thor said as Danny3 chuckled.

"Get it together! You can do this. You can do this. All right?" Rocket asked as Thor nodded. They turned to see the door as Danny3 turned Rocket invisible. " Alright, Heartbreaker. She's alone. This is our shot." Rocket turned around and sighed.

"Thor? Thor!" Danny3 turned to see no one there. Where could have Thor gone?

* * *

Danny4 and Danny5 were waiting for the Benatar to land as they sat down looking to the stars on Morag. It was a pretty isolated place, but it still looked beautiful. Then the sound of metal clanking got their attention and both Dannys turned to see Natasha coming out of the ship.

"There you are." Natasha said as Danny4 and Danny5 walked up to her calmly.

"Took you guys long enough. Are you all ready to go?" Both Dannys asked at the same time as Clint and Rhodey walked off the ship.

"That's weird." Clint said as Danny5 chuckled.

"I'm going with you." Danny5 said as he stood next to Natasha and Clint.

"And I'm going with you." Danny4 said as he walked next to Rhodey and Nebula.

"Take care, okay?" Rhodey said hugging Natasha.

"Yeah." Natasha said as they pulled back. Danny4 and Danny5 pouted.

"I want a hug from a sexy woman!" They both said as Natasha rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face.

"Take that stone and come back. No messing around." Rhodey said as they nodded. Clint scoffed.

"Hey. You got this." Clint said as Rhodey smiled.

"Let's get it done. Yes, sir." Rhodey said jokingly as the Dannys shook their head. Danny4 shook Danny5's hand.

"I hope you make it back in one peace. And you know what's going to go down." Danny4 said solemnly to Danny5. Danny5 nodded with a serious expression.

"I know. I will do my best. Just be ready for the change." Danny5 said as Danny4 pursed his lips.

"Well, then. Good luck." Danny4 patted Danny5 on the back. Danny5 followed Natasha and Clint towards the ship.

"See you back." Natasha said as Rhodey nodded.

"You guys watch each other's six." Rhodey said as Natasha, Danny5, and Clint shared a smile.

"Yeah." Danny5 said as Clint shook his head smiling. The ship closed and Danny4 looked down to see Danny4 waving at him. Danny5 waved back with a frown on his face.

"We're a long way from Budapest." Clint said as Natasha chuckled. Danny5 looked at them with confusion written all over his face.

"What are you guys talking about?"

* * *

Danny4 watched as the ship flew away before turning to Rhodey and Nebula. He sighed as he looked at them.

"Okay, so, uhh... We just wait around for this Quill guy to show up and then he leads us to the Power Stone, is that it?" Rhodey asked as Danny4 nodded.

"It shouldn't be that hard." Danny4 said as Nebula sighed. She looked around, narrowing her robotic eyes.

"Let's take cover. We're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the stones." Nebula said as Danny4 shivered as he thought about the memories he had about time travel before, pleasant.

" Wait a minute, what are you talking about right now? Who else is looking for these stones?" Rhodey asked as Danny4 looked at him like he was stupid. Who else would be looking for the stones at the same time?

"My father, my sister... and me." Nebula said as Danny4 watched.

"Were you evil before?" Danny4 asked as Nebula nodded.

"I wanted to please my father. So I tried to best my sister, Gamora, in combat to show that I was the one willing to be praised by my father. I thought that Gamora couldn't see that back then, but then I realized I was the blind one." Nebula explained as Danny4 nodded.

"And you? Where are you right now?" Rhodey asked as Danny4 thought that was a good point. It would be a good idea to know where they are right now.

* * *

Gamora and Nebula2 were fighting some creatures on the side of a battleship. Gamora looked like she was dancing gracefully as her opponents were kicked off the side of the ship. She quickly turned to see Nebula2 knocked down and quickly helped her sister up.

"You're welcome." Gamora said sarcastically as Nebula2 swatted her hand away.

"I didn't ask for your help." Nebula2 hissed as she got up on her own.

"And yet, you always need it. Get up. Father wants us back on the ship." Gamora as Dan floated up to them. His bulky body disgusting her.

"Hello, Gamora. Nebula. How was your end?" Dan asked. Gamora hated working with this random creep who appeared out of nowhere on their ship.

"It was good. I mostly cleaned them out." Nebula2 said as Dan hummed.

"Yeah, Father wants up back on the ship." Gamora repeated as if ignoring Dan.

"Why?" Nebula2 asked as Gamora noticed that Dan was exceptionally intrigued.

"He's found an Infinity Stone." Gamora answered and just as Nebula2 was about to ask a question, Dan popped in.

"What are these stones, you speak of?" Dan asked as Nebula2 turned to him.

"The stones or rather the Infinity Stones, are a source of great power. There are six in total. The Power Stone, Reality Stone, Time Stone, Space Stone, Soul Stone, and Mind Stone. Alone they are powerful, but together. They can make an entire universe disappear." Nebula2 explained as Dan hummed. Gamora easily saw the look that her father usually has when he thinks about the stones. Gamora narrowed her eyes as she spoke up.

"The stone is on Morag. And Father can't wait to get it." Gamora said as Nebula2 turned towards her with a look in her eye.

"Father's plan is finally in motion." Nebula2 said as Dan smirked. Gamora didn't like him and she was sure that she wasn't ever going to like him.

"One stone isn't six, Nebula." Gamora corrected as Nebula2 seethed at her.

"What does your father plan to do with these stones?" Dan asked as Gamora was ready to suspect that whatever her father wanted to do, Dan would do it ten times worse.

"He wants to help the galaxy into reducing its entire population into half." Nebula2 explained as Dan nodded. Then Gamora noticed that Thanos walked onto the ship in all of his battle armor.

"Ronan's located the Power Stone. I'm dispatching you to his ship." Thanos said as he looked at Dan. "You are to go with them." Dan nodded as Gamora looked at the blood drying on her father's armor. She was disgusted.

"He won't like that." Gamora said as Thanos smirked.

"His alternative is death, then." Thanos said as he wiped his double-bladed sword on his arm. "Ronan's obsession clouds his judgement." Thanos said as Gamora nodded. Nebula then forced her way to the front.

"We will not fail you, Father." Nebula2 said as Thanos sneered at her. Gamora always knew that Thanos didn't like Gamora, but who was she to care. Gamora rolled her eyes at her sister's antics.

"No, you won't." Thanos said.

"I swear...I will make you proud." Nebula2 said before she started to groan in agony, making everyone look at her. Then her eyes showed a metal man.

"We just wait around for this Quill guy to show up, and then he leads us to the Power Stone, is that it?" The metal man said as Dan stared at one individual in memory and grinned maliciously.

"It shouldn't be that hard." The white haired kid said which Gamora wasn't going to lie and say that the man wasn't cute.

"Let's take cover. We're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the stones." A version of Nebula said as the memory shut itself off.

"Who was that?" Gamora said, more interested in the white haired boy than the memory itself.

"I don't know...My head is splitting...I don't know…" Nebula2 said while grabbed her head. Gamora kneeled down to her sister and tried to inspect her.

"Her synaptic drive was probably damaged in battle." Gamora said as Thanos pointed his sword at Nebula2's throat.

"Ssshhh…" Thanos soothed, but Gamora knew it was all an act. "Bring her to my ship." Gamora nodded as Thanos turned to Dan. Dan had a huge smile on his face.

"It seems that we can take our agreement early. He's here." Dan said as Thanos smiled, though not as gruesome as Dan's.

"Good. I will take care of it when I face him in battle." Thanos said as Dan trailed after him into the ship. Gamora was now wondering what deal her father and the pedophile had in mind.

* * *

**So I put up a poll of what you guys think Dan should end up with. Good or Evil. All of you only get one vote so please vote accordingly. Plus, anyone who is affected by the fires in Cali, please be safe. Don't go rushing into fires and think you can handle them. Please be very careful. **

**Um...so that's really it. Leave a Review on what you guys think and I'll possibly answer in the next chapter. Until then, PEACE OUT!**


	7. Collecting Stones Here and There Part 1

**Yo! It's Mickey with another update. So this update is a bit harder to understand since I'm going to split the journey of getting the stones into two different chapters. This one and the next one. So yeah, I've been working on this all day and I wonder if you guys are going to like it or not. So I hope that you guys are going to love this chapter. **

**aquestionableprecence: **Thank you very much. And I think you spell successfully with two cs. Just so you know.

**facuf1997: **I thought about that too, Dan becoming an Anti-Hero. Maybe that'll happen maybe it won't.

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: **Okay, so let me clear this up. Zorasil is one person. He's acting good to Danny, but shows his true colors to Dan. So that he can try to get on Danny's good side for whatever reason, I'm not telling. I'm actually coping some of the script from the original Endgame and putting it inside of this story where they talk, but I always put a disclaimer. I love how you like it and always brings me joy.

**Alright, I still have that little poll where you guys can vote on how Dan shall come out to be. So vote and tell me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tony1 flew around Avenger's tower, quickly analyzing the tower to see that their old selves were wrapping things up in the tower.

"Got to hustle, Cap. Things look like they're just about wrapped up here." Tony said as Danny2 flew invisibly next to him.

"Got it. I'm approaching the elevator now." Steve said as he walked towards the elevator where a hidden Hydra Team was ready to extract Loki's scepter.

"They fooled you guys? Even Natasha? Man that's gotta cut deep." Danny2 said as Tony1 cast him a look. "What? It's true." Tony1 rolled his eyes as he landed inside the tower. Danny2 touched Tony1's shoulder making him and Scott invisible, the same time Danny2 made himself invisible.

"If it's all the same to you... I'll have that drink now." Loki said as Danny2 watched with interest.

"Is that Thor before?" Danny2 asked silently as Tony1 nodded. "Damn, he looks so fit. Too bad he doesn't look that way now." Scott chuckled as Tony1 smirked.

"All right. Good one. No standing around, I'm closing up this door for later." Tony2 said as Danny2 rose an eyebrow.

"You were actually responsible?" Danny2 asked as Tony1 swatted him in the head.

"By the way, feel free to clean up." Tony2 said to Steve2 who nodded. Tony1 shook his head in disappointment.

"Uh, Mr. Rogers. I almost forgot that that suit." Tony1 said as Danny2 and Scott looked at Steve2. "Did nothing for your ass." Tony1 snickered as Steve1 rolled his eyes, not that they could see him.

"No one asked you to look, Tony." Steve1 said as Tony1's face contorted into disgust.

"It's ridiculous." Tony1 said as Danny2 tried not to laugh.

"I think you look great, Cap. As far as I'm concerned, that's America's ass." Scott said as he did a little salute. Danny2 had to literally punch himself in order to try not to laugh.

"Uhh, magic wand?" Natasha2 asked as Danny2's jaw dropped.

"Did she always wear that skin tight leather suit?" Danny2 asked as Tony1 nodded with a smile on his face. "How the hell did I miss that?"

"STRIKE team's coming to secure it." Tony2 said as the door opened to show these menacing men walking in. Danny2 didn't like the vibe they were giving him.

"We can take that off your hands." One of the guys said as they took the briefcase out of Natasha2's hand.

"By all means. Careful with that thing." Natasha2 said as Clint2 spoke up.

"Unless you want your mind erased. And not in a fun way." Clint2 said as the same guy gave him a look, one that Danny did not like at all.

"We promise to be careful." The guy said. Just as Danny was about to ask Tony1 who were they, Scott asked first.

"Who are these guys?" Scott asked as Tony1 sighed.

"They are SHIELD...Well, actually Hydra. But, we didn't know that yet." Tony1 explained as Danny2 and Scott gave him looks of disbelief.

"Seriously, you didn't? I mean...they look like bad guys." Scott said as Danny2 nodded his head in agreement.

"You're small, but you're talking loud." Tony1 said as Danny2 spoke up.

"But it's true. How could you now know that they were the bad guys? There had to be something about them that made the warning flags go up in your head." Danny2 said as Tony1 shook his head.

"On my way down to coordinate search and rescue." Steve2 said as Loki transformed into a version of Steve.

"On my way down to coordinate search and rescue!" Loki repeated before transforming back. "I mean, honestly! How do you think you'll be…" Loki was cut off by Thor shoving something in his mouth.

"Shut up." Thor said as Scott chuckled a bit.

"All right, you're up, little buddy." Tony1 said as he lifted Scott off his shoulder and into the palm of his hand. "There's our stone." Danny2 and Scott saw a huge block which the stone was most likely in the middle.

"Alright. Flick me." Scott said as Tony1 easily flicked him. Danny2 used his keen sight to see that Scott landed successfully into Tony2's beard making him scratch it and made Scott fall into his shirt. Danny2 gave Tony1 the thumbs up and they stood up knowing that the Avengers wouldn't see them, but then Thor's voice startled them.

"Whoa!" Thor said as Hulk tried to get into the elevator.

"Whoa, whoa. Hey! Buddy. What do you think? Maximum occupancy has been reached." Tony2 said as Danny2 glared at Tony1 who shrugged innocently.

"You couldn't be a little nicer to him? He's like my friend, scary but misunderstood." Danny2 said as Tony1 scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I know." Tony1 said as Hulk frowned.

"Take the stairs." Thor said as Tony2 agreed with him. Danny2 continued to glare at Tony1 who kind of shrunk back.

"Yeah." Tony2 said as Hulk got ready to punch. "Stop, Stop!" The door luckily closed in time as Hulk punched the door, denting it.

"You really got to treat your teammates better." Danny2 scolded as Tony1 nodded.

"Take the stairs! Take the stairs!" Hulk complained angrily as he walked out of the room, leaving Danny2 and Tony1 alone.

"All right, Cap. I got our scepter in the elevator just passing the 80th floor." Tony1 said as Steve1 quickly replied.

"On it. Head to the lobby." Steve1 commanded as Danny2 nodded. He turned both Tony1 and himself intangible and went through the floors.

"Alright. I'll see you there." Tony1 said as Danny2 stopped at the lobby where they could see themselves. Danny2 quickly and invisibly knocked out a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Tony1 quickly put on the outfit while Danny2 kept the body hidden just in case someone was to find it.

"Thumbelina, do you copy? I've got eyes on the prize. It's go-time." Tony1 said as soon as he was in position.

"Bombs away." Scott said as Danny2 watched as he landed on the ARC reactor. "Is that Axe Body spray?" Danny2 had to resist the urge to laugh loudly.

"Yeah, I had a can just for emergencies. Relax. Can we focus, please?" Tony1 asked as Scott sighed.

"I think we should discuss that emergency can?" Danny2 asked as Tony1 ignored him.

"Don't listen to him." Tony1 said sending a pointed look at Danny2 who just stood there quietly.

"I'm going inside you. Now." Scott said as Danny2 snickered. Danny2 wondered why did he have the mind of a teenager.

"May I ask you where you're going?" A man asked as Danny2 once again got this evil vibe from.

"To lunch and then Asgard. I'm sorry, you are?" Thor asked as Danny2 smiled.

"Where did that wittiness of Thor's go?" Danny2 asked as Tony1 unnoticeably shrugged.

"Alexander Pierce. He's the man, one of the folks behind Nick Fury." Tony2 introduced as Tony1 quietly groaned.

"He's one of the government officials who wanted to restrain us." Tony1 explained as Danny2 nodded in understanding.

"My friends call me Mr. Secretary. I'm gonna have to ask you to turn that prisoner over to me." Mr. Secretary said as Danny2 sighed.

"He already sounds like a bad guy." Danny2 said and if Tony1 heard him, then he ignored it.

"Loki will be answering to Odin himself." Thor said as Mr. Secretary narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, he's gonna answer to us. Odin can have what's left. And I'm gonna need that case, that's been SHIELD property for over 70 years." Mr. Secretary said as Tony1 sighed.

"Was he also a part of HYDRA?" Danny2 asked as Tony1 nodded.

"Yeah, we should have known. But they were all planned out so carefully." Tony1 said asDanny2 understood.

"Hand over the case, Stark." An agent asked, possibly HYDRA, as he took the case away from Tony2.

"All right, move it, Stuart Little. Things are getting dicey up here. Let's go." Tony1 said as Danny2 got ready just in case anything happened.

"I'm not gonna argue who's got the higher authority here, all right?" Tony2 asked as if he was in power there.

"Do you always have to be so dominant?" Danny2 asked as Tony1 rolled his eyes.

"Don't focus on past me, just present me, Danny." Tony1 said as Scott spoke over the coms.

"You promise me you won't die?" Scott asked a bit nervously.

"You're only giving me a mild cardiac dysrhythmia." Tony1 said as Danny2 slapped a hand on his forehead. Why in the hell would Tony1 do that to his past self?

"That doesn't sound mild." Scott said as Danny2 gave Tony1 a look.

"I need the case." Mr. Secretary said as Tony2 pulled it out of his grasp.

"I know you got a lotta pull. I'm just saying…" Tony2 said as Danny2 shook his head. That was Tony. Always trying to get his way.

"Okay. Then give me the case." Mr. Secretary said as his goon reached for it again.

"Do it, Lang!" Tony1 whispered shouted as the goon grabbed Tony2.

"Get your hands off!" Tony2 said as he struggled against them.

"Window's closing. Pull my pin!" Tony1 commanded as Danny2 got ready to fight.

"Here goes!" Scott said as Tony2 completely shut down. Danny2 stuffed the unconscious agent into a closet and walked over to where Tony1 was.

"Stark? Stark!" Mr. Secretary called Tony2 as he convulsed on the ground. "Look, he's convulsing. Give him air! Medic!" Tony1 turned to look at some random agents.

"MEDIC! You guys, some help! " He shouted as he turned back to see Mr. Secretary bending over the spazzing Tony2. Scott pushed the briefcase away as Tony1 picked it up.

"Good job. Meet me in the alley. I'm gonna grab a quick slice." Tony1 said as Danny2's sensitive ears caught something. He heard loud footsteps and Danny2 tried to warn Tony1 in time.

"Tony! Watch out!" Danny2 said but Hulk busted through the door, shoving Tony1 to the side. Danny2 cringed as the briefcase slid to the side.

"NO MORE STAIRS!" Hulk yelled as everyone started scrambling around. Danny2 was in awe of how Bruce used to be. Danny2 watched as Loki teleported away with the tesseract and Danny2 ran towards Tony1 who seemed to be on the floor in a lot of pain.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" Sctt asked as Danny2 helped Tony1 up. Scott landed on Danny2's shoulder as he turned them invisible.

"Oh, we blew it." Tony1 said as Danny2 sighed and teleported them into the alleyway. Tony1 seemed to be freaking out but Steve seemed to be busy with something. Danny2 put a finger on his ear to hear Steve1 say something.

"That is America's ass."

* * *

"Good thing you can't do that to me." Danny1 said as the woman looked at him with eyes wide open.

"A spirit?" She asked as Danny1 shook his head.

"No, I'm a ghost. The King of Ghosts to be specific." Danny1 said as the woman bowed.

"I am humbled to be in the presence of such a powerful being." She said as Danny1 smiled.

"Why thank you. Um...I didn't really get your name." Danny1 said as he floated around the girl. Bruce still seemed to try and get flying down and was flying around in circles.

"My people call me the Ancient One." Ancient One said as Danny1 nodded.

"Okay, I'm Phantom. But you can just call me Danny." Danny1 said to the Ancient one who nodded.

"Would you please tell me why you are trying to get the Time Stone?" The Ancient one asked as Danny1 turned to Bruce who flew up to the Ancient one's face.

"We need the stone to fix the future!" Bruce pleaded as the Ancient one shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you, Bruce. If I give up the Time Stone to help your Reality, I'm dooming my own." Ancient one said as Danny1 nodded. He understood where she was coming from. He had wanted to explain it to the rest of the Avengers, but he didn't understand how time worked in this dimension.

"With all due respect, I'm not sure the science really supports that." Bruce said as Danny1 rolled his eyes.

"Some times, science doesn't have to prove or support something." Danny1 said as Bruce sent him a look.

"You're not helping." Bruce said as the Ancient One nodded.

"Danny is right." Ancient One said as she drew her finger in the air creating a golden line. Danny1 put his finger in the middle of the line and watched as the line bent away from his finger.

"The Infinity Stones create what you experience as the flow of time. Remove one stone and that flow splits." The Ancient one began as she plucked a fake time stone showing a black line diverge from the golden one.

"So there is a different timeline?" Danny1 asked as the Ancient one nodded.

"Now, this may benefit your reality, but my new one…not so much. In this new branched Reality, without our chief weapon against the forces of darkness, our world will be overrun. Millions will suffer. So, tell me, Doctor, can your science prevent all that?" The Ancient one asked as Bruce visibly deaflated.

"No, but we can erase it. Because once we are done with the stones, we can return each one to its own timeline at the moment it was taken. So, chronologically, in that reality, it never left." Bruce explained as he put the stone back where the line diverged. Danny1 nodded as he looked at the Ancient one.

"He does have a point. If they could go back and give the stones back in time, then everything will be as they left it." Danny1 said as the Ancient one shook her head,

"No, you are leaving out the most important part. In order to return the stones, you have to survive." Ancient One said as Danny1 looked at Bruce. There was a possibility and Danny1 wasn't willing to go back in time to put stones back.

"We will. I will. I promise." Bruce said as Ancient one shook her head.

"But how can you promise that, Bruce?" Danny1 said as he floated around.

"Danny, whose side are you on?" Bruce asked as Danny1 chuckled.

"The one where it makes more sense." Danny1 said as he floated around Bruce.

"Danny is right. I can't risk this Reality on a promise. It is the duty of the Sorcerer Supreme to protect the Time Stone." Ancient one said as Danny1 smiled at Bruce. Bruce looked done already.

"Then, why the hell did Strange give it away?" Bruce asked as Danny1 snapped his fingers.

"There we go! That's the logic." Danny1 said as Bruce kind of growled at Danny1. The Ancient one looked surprised.

"What did you say?" The Ancient One asked as Bruce looked at Danny1 who shrugged.

"Strange, he gave it away. He gave it to Thanos." Bruce said almost repeating what he said.

"Willingly?" Ancient One asked as Danny1 nodded.

"Yes." Bruce answered as The Ancient One thought to herself.

"Why?" She asked as Bruce shrugged.

"Maybe cause he used the stone to look into the future." Danny1 suggested as the Ancient one nodded. She waved her hands in front of her and the calling was much stronger.

"_Come other worlder and have a taste of seeing the unseeing." _Danny1 heard the stone call for him, but Danny1 easily ignored it.

"Strange is meant to be the best of us." The Ancient one said as Bruced nodded.

"So he must have done it for a reason." Bruce concluded as Danny1 helped Bruce back into his body.

"I fear you might be right." The Ancient one said as she gave the stone to Danny1. Bruce stood up in his regular body and noticed that he was a bit disoriented.

"Thank you." Bruce said as the Ancient one nodded.

"I'm counting on you, both. We all are."

* * *

"Run diagnostics. Show me her memory file." Thanos ordered as Gamora, Ebony Maw, and Dan watched.

"Sire, the file appears entangled. It was a memory, but not hers. There's another consciousness sharing her network...another Nebula." Ebony Maw explained as Thanos was taken by surprise.

"Impossible." Thanos said as Dan cut in.

"Not when they have Phantom." Dan said as Thanos turned to him.

"Explain." Thanos commanded as Dan started to explain.

"Phantom has actually powers to go back in time as well as forward in time. But I guessing that Phantom didn't put them in the future since that goes against his morals." Dan said as Thanos growled.

"Where is this other Nebula?" Thanos aked as Ebony Maw tried to find her coordinates.

"In our solar system. On Morag." Ebony Maw said as Thanos seethed. Now he wasn't the only one looking for those wretched stones.

"Can you access her?" Thanos said as Ebony Maw nodded. "Search the duplicate's memories for Infinity Stones." Ebony Maw did as he was commanded and pulled up a hologram.

"And these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history." Steve said as Tony nodded.

"Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in." Tony said as Clint nodded.

"Which means we have to pick our targets." Clint clarified as Tony pointed at him.

"Correct." The memory shut off and they all looked to Thanos.

"Freeze image." Ebony Maw froze the image as Gamora sneered.

"Terrans." She said as Dan could only assume where Earthlings.

"Avengers. Unruly wretches. What's that reflection? Amplify this, Maw." Thanos commanded as Maw did exactly as Thanos said.

"I don't understand. Two Nebulas." Gamora said, a plan easily formulating in her mind.

"No. The same Nebula. From two different times. Set course for Morag. Scan the duplicate's memories. I want to see everything." Thanos said as he walked out with Dan following after him.

* * *

"Okay, you ready, Danny?" Rocket asked Danny3 who nodded. Danny3 held Rocket as he flew over the unconscious Jane. He held the device close to her body and a red light filled the room. But what they didn't expect was for Jane to start screaming.

It startled both Danny3 and Rocket so much that it made Danny3 drop his invisibility as soldiers burst into the room.

"Fuck." Danny3 said as they ran away from the soldiers trying to attack them. Danny3 held Rocket underneath his arm as he continued to run. They both saw Thor walking out of a room as Rocket yelled it out.

"Thor! We got it!" Rocket shouted as Danny3 ran into the room Thor was in.

"Get that rabbit and weird looking person!" The soldiers yelled as Danny3 closed the door behind them.

"Ma, I have to tell you something." Danny3 heard Thor say behind him.

"No, son. You don't. You're here to repair your future, not mine." Thor's mom said as Danny3 turned around and saw a very familiar woman.

"Frigga?" Danny3 asked as Frigga turned towards him.

"Phantom? This is certainly a surprise." Frigga said as Danny3 chuckled.

"Wish I had more time to stay, but-" Rocket cut Danny3 off.

"Come on, we got to move." Rocket said as the door continued to bang. Rocket began to count down as Danny3 opened up a portal.

"No, wait!" Thor said as he thrust out his hand.

"Wh- what am I looking at?" Rocket asked Frigga who assured him. Danny3 felt something rush at them and fast just as something fit itself into Thor's hand.

"I'm still worthy." Thor whispered to himself and Danny3 smiled. Wondered if he was worthy? Danny3 shrugged and walked through the portal.

* * *

Danny4, Rhodey, and Nebula1 all watched as Quill was dancing to his music as he moved across the empty lot.

"Who is that?" Danny4 asked as Nebula1 sighed.

"Quill or rather known as Star-lord. He's not that bright." Nebula1 said as Rhodey snickered.

"So he's an idiot?" Rhodey asked as Nebula1 nodded.

"Yeah." Neula1 confirmed as Danny4 easily knocks out Quill.

"I thought it would be harder." Danny4 says making the robot and ex-military laugh. Then Nebula1 began to rummage through Quill's items until she takes out a strange device.

"What's that?" Rhodey asked voicing each other thoughts.

"The tool of a Thief." Nebula1 answered as she opened the gate to the stone. Danny4 immediately felt a pull.

"_Come and test your strength. I shall deem all those worthy who beat me in battle._" Danny4 heard the stone say. Danny floated up and easily grabbed the stone. He floated back to where Rhodey and Nebula1 were standing.

"Wow, that was easy." Rhodey said as they walked back outside. Danny4 opened a portal and smiled at them.

"I'll see you guys back at the compound." Danny4 said walking through the portal and Rhodey pressing his button. None of them noticed as Nebula1 doubled over in pain.

* * *

"You murdered trillions!" Bruce said as Gamora, Thanos, and Ebony Maw watched. Dan was nowhere to be found.

"You should be grateful." Thanos from the memory said as Thanos watched intensely. Gamora was watching with an unreadable expression.

"Where are the stones?" Natasha asked as Thanos from the memory grunted from pain.

"Gone. Reduced to atoms." Thanos from the memory answered as Gamora's eyes widened.

"You used them two days ago." Bruce said as Thanos didn't move an inch.

"I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am inevitable." Thanos from the memory said as Gamora looked to her father. She didn't stop him, but Gamora had to stop and ask herself, where was she in her sister's memory?

"What did you do to them?" Gamora asked as Thanos narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing. Yet. They're not trying to stop something I'm going to do in our time. They're trying to undo something I've already done in theirs." Thanos said as Gamora nodded.

"The stones…" Gamora said as the door opened to reveal Dan muttering to himself.

"I found them all. I won. Tipped the cosmic scales to balance." Thanos said breathlessly. Gamora swallowed a lump in her throat as she thought what that meant. Gaora kneels down as Thanos touched his daughter's cheek with his hand.

"This is your future." Ebony Maw said as Thanos shook his head

"It is my destiny." Thanos said as Ebony Maw tightened the chain around Nebula's neck. "And you my daughter, will have to prove your loyalty to me." Gamora looked at her sister with wide eyes.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite and Follow for more updates!**


	8. Collecting Stones Here and There Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avengers or Danny Phantom.**

**It's Mickey back with another update. I know it's amazing with two days in a row of updates! I have some sick plans for the next book and I already made an awesome cover for the next story. Since I followed the plot on Endgame, this book won't be as long as the other one. So I think I'll just end this book at chapter 12? Maybe, I don't know.**

**UltraPhantom: **Can you see it now?

**aquestionableprecence: **Thanks though I think I have a little story about the stones going over in my head.

**Bellmitch Kritznovah:** I'll explain later on about the relationship between Danny and Frigga. Then I think you'll like how I twist Endgame, just a bit to suit my story.

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****Collecting Stones Here and There Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cap…" Tony said as Danny2 and Scott watched as Steve jumped from the building. "Sorry, buddy. We got a problem." Scott nodded as Danny2 looked around.

"Huh. Yeah, we do." Scott said as Steve sighed.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Steve asked as Danny2 turned to them.

"I could go back in time and get the stone, but I'm afraid that I'll get lost in time again." Danny2 said as they all looked at him.

"Again?" Steve repeated as Danny2 nodded.

"I got lost in time before." Danny2 said as he turned away. "It wasn't pleasant, but I got to see an old friend of mine." Danny2 smiled to himself as Tony sighed.

"We need to try and get the stone. But how?" Steve asked as Scott shook his head.

"No, no, no. There's no do-overs. We're not going anywhere else. We have one particle left. Each. That's it, alright? We use that... Bye, bye. You're not going home." Scott said as Danny2 rolled his eyes. This guy gave up way too easily.

"Yeah, well if we don't try, then no one else is going home, either." Steve said as Tony snapped his fingers.

"I got it. There's another way. To retake the Tesseract and acquire new particles. We'll stroll down memory lane. Military installation, Garden State." Tony said as Steve had a surprised look on his face.

"When were they both there?" Steve asked as Danny2 and Scott looked at them confused.

"They were there at a...I've a vaguely exact idea." Tony1 said as he scratched his head nervously.

"There is no vague. It's either you know it or you don't." Danny2 said as Tony1 sighed.

"1970." Tony1 said as Scott shook his head.

"Are you sure? - Cap. Captain. Steve, sorry, America. Rogers. Look, if you do this, and this doesn't work, you're not coming back." Scott said as Tony rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the pep talk, pissant." Tony said sarcastically. "Cap, you trust me?" Tony looked at Steve straight in the eye.

"I do." Steve answered as Tony sighed.

"Danny, are you coming?" Tony asked Danny2 who nodded.

"Of course, you saved my life. I have to make sure that you don't die." Danny2 said as Tony chuckled.

"Okay, Scott you can go back to the compound. We'll meet you there. Danny?" Steve asked as Danny2 opened another portal.

"I'm ready when you are." Danny2 said as he walked through the portal and Scott went back to his time.

"Hey, man! Make love, not war!" Danny2 heard some guy drive with a peace sign. Danny2 rolled his eyes as he turned to see Tony and Steve pop up.

"Clearly, you weren't actually born here, right?" Tony asked Steve rolled his eyes as Danny2 chuckled.

"The idea of me was." Steve said as Danny2 looked at him with a confused look. Steve must have noticed it cause he elaborated. "I was a skinny guy back then until they did a little formula and made me into a super soldier." Danny2 nodded.

"So that formula was made here?" Danny2 asked as Steve nodded.

"Right. Well, imagine you're SHIELD, running a quasi-fascistic intelligence organization. Where do you hide it?" Tony said as Danny2 easily knocked out a soldier and a scientist. He gave the clothes to Tony and Steve who immediately put them on.

"In plain sight." Steve said as Danny2 turned invisible. Danny2 split another Danny. Danny2 and Danny6 high fived as they flew into the elevator where there was a woman waiting. The elevator dinged and Danny2 followed Tony.

"Good luck on your mission, Captain." Tony said as he saluted Steve. Danny2 flew after Tony as Danny6 waited with Steve.

"Good luck on your project, doctor." Steve said as the doors closed. Danny2 followed Tony and they arrived at a safe where the tesseract stayed.

"Danny." Tony said as Danny reached in and pulled out the tesseract. He put it in a briefcase that Tony had before a man strolled around the corner.

"Arnim, you in there? Arnim? Hey! The door's this way, pal." The man said as Danny2 floated over to him. He looked familiar and Danny2 had to remember where he saw him. He looked up to see Tony hesitant and frigid.

"Oh, yeah." Tony answered as he tried to move around the man.

"I'm looking for Dr. Zola. Have you seen him?" The man said as Tony shook his head.

"Yeah, no, Dr. Zol... No, I haven't seen a soul." Tony said as Danny2 turned a bit visible to indicate to Tony that they need to go.

"What are you looking at?" The man said as Danny2 turned fully invisible.

"Nothing." Tony said as the man narrowed his eyes at him.

"Pardon me. Do I know you?" The man asked as if he was suspicious of Tony. Danny2 got ready to knock the guy out.

"No, sir. I'm, a... visitor from MIT." Tony lied as Danny2 pulled back. The man nodded.

"Huh. MIT. Got a name?" The man asked as Tony walked up to him.

"Uh...Howard." Tony said as Danny2 slapped his forehead. The man looked around.

"Did you hear that?" The man asked as Tony shook his head.

"I didn't hear anything, sir." Tony lied as he glared at Danny2 once the man wasn't looking at him. The man shrugged and smiled at Tony.

"Well, I'm Howard Stark." Howard said as Danny2's jaw dropped. This was Tony's father. Tony gulped as he nodded. Howard held out his hand politely as Tony shook it.

"Howard Potts." Tony said trying to differentiate himself from his father.

"Shit. Now, don't pull it." Howard said as Tony let go. Danny2 could understand if Tony wanted to hug the man.

"Yeah…" Tony trailed off.

"You look a little green around the gills there, Potts." Howard joked as Tony nodded.

"I'm fine. Just, long hours." Tony lied as Howard smiled.

"Wanna get some air?" Howard asked, mostly being polite.

"Yeah. That would be swell." Tony said as Danny2 entered the elevator and waited for Tony and Howard. They entered and Howard smiled.

"You hug your briefcase like your life depended on it." Howard said as Tony nodded.

"Of course, I've got something really important for MIT." Tony lied as Danny2 floated in the air, bored out of his mind.

* * *

Steve nodded at Danny6 as he morphed into a soldier that was walking past him. Danny6 picked up the phone.

"Hello. Dr. Pym?" Danny6 said, his voice a lot deeper than normal.

"That would be the number that you called. Yes." Dr. Pym said as Danny6 looked to Steve who nodded.

"This is Captain Stevens from shipping. We have a package for you." Danny6 said as Pym sighed.

"Bring it up." Pym said over the phone as Danny6 shook his head.

"Well, that's the thing, sir. We can't." Danny6 said as Steve was looking around.

"I'm confused. I thought that was your job." Pym said exasperatedly as Danny6 did a quick lie.

"Well, it's just... Sir, the box is glowing and, to be honest, some of our mail guys aren't feeling that great." Danny6 said as there was silence on the other line.

"They didn't open it, did they?" Pym said with a serious tone.

"Yeah, they did. You better get down here." Danny6 said as he hung up the phone. Then there was Dr. Pym running down the hallway.

"Excuse me. Out of the way!" Pym said as Danny6 high fived Steve and entered his lab.

* * *

"So, flowers and sauerkraut. You got a big date tonight?" Tony asked as Howard shook his head.

"My wife's expecting. And, uh... Too much time in the office." Howard said as Tony smiled.

"Congratulations." Tony said as Danny2 thought it was weird thanking his father for his birth. But whatever goes on in Tony's mind, stays in his mind.

"Thanks. Hold this, will you?" Howard said passing the flowers to Tony who gave the briefcase to Danny2. Luckily, Howard didn't notice as the briefcase disappeared.

"Yeah, sure. How far along is she?" Tony asked as he hid a smile.

"I don't know... uh...She's at the point where she can't stand the sound of my chewing. I guess I'll be eating dinner in the pantry again." Howard said as he chuckled. Danny2 could tell that Tony wasn't trying to laugh about how ironic it all was. Talking to his father about how he was about to be born.

"I have a little girl." Tony said as Danny2 remembered Morgan. She was so sweet and yet she reminded him so much of Danielle. Danny2 sighed. Oh how he missed Danielle. He didn't even say goodbye to her when he had to go through the portal. Maybe she would understand. Possibly hit him first then understand?

"A girl would be nice. Less of a chance she'd turn out exactly like me." Howard said as Danny2 chuckled. Tony seemed confused.

"What'd be so awful about that?" Tony asked as Howard shook his head.

"Let's just say that the greater good has rarely outweighed my own self-interests." Howard said as Tony seemed confused. Only Danny2 understood.

"So, where are you at with names?" Tony asked as Danny2 heard something. He popped his head out of the elevator door. He saw a security guard who was talking into his coms.

"Yeah, this is Chesler. I need every available MPs on sub-level 6. We have a potential breach." The security guard said asDanny popped his head back in. He cussed in his head as he whispered into Tony's ear.

"They're onto us." Danny2 whispered as Tony gulped.

"_Use me and I shall take you away from the danger." _Danny2 heard from the briefcase but he easily ignored it.

"Well, if it's a boy, my wife likes Almanzo." Howard said as Tony secretly made a disgusted face. Danny2 was trying not to laugh in the serious situation where they could possibly be killed.

"Might wanna let that stew on. You got time." Tony said bouncing on the balls of his feet. They were almost to the top.

"Let me ask you a question. When your kid was born...were you nervous?" Howard asked as Tony looked at his father.

"Wildly. Yeah." Tony said as Howard nodded.

"Did you feel qualified? Like you had any idea how to successfully operate that thing?" Howard asked as Danny2 bit the inside of his mouth. He felt that he shouldn't be a part of this conversation since it sounded like one between a father and a son.

"I literally pieced it together as I went along, I thought about what my Dad did, and…" Tony trailed off as Howard sighed, shaking his head.

"My old man, he never met a problem he couldn't solve with a belt." Howard said as Danny2 thought about the horrors of the GIW. He invisibly shivered as the doors opened. Danny2 flew out waiting for Tony.

"I thought my dad was tough on me. And now, looking back, I just remember the good stuff, you know. He did drop the odd pearl." Tony said as Howard smirked.

"Yeah? Like what?" Howard asked, genuinely curious.

"No amount of money ever bought a second of time." Tony said as Howard nodded.

"Smart guy." Howard said as Tony tilted his head.

"He did his best." Tony said trying not to cry. Afterall, who wouldn't if you just saw your dead father.

"Let me tell you. That kid's not even here yet, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him. Good to meet you, Potts." Howard said as Tony smiled.

"Yeah, Howard...Everything's gonna be all right. Thank you for everything you've done for this country." Tony said as he walked away towards the alleyway where they were supposed to meet Steve and Danny6.

* * *

Danny5 easily landed Benatar onto Vormir and felt a chill running up his spine. Something wasn't right about this place, but there was a beauty to it, in some demonic way.

"Wow... Under different circumstances, this would be totally awesome." Clint said as Natasha and Danny5 rolled their eyes. Danny5 easily floated up the stairs on the mountain as Natasha and Clint climbed after him.

"That's so not fair!" Clint whined as Danny5 smirked back at him.

"Die first, then come talk to me." Danny5 retorted as Clint frowned.

"Maybe I will!" Clint said as Natasha sighed.

"I bet the raccoon didn't have to climb a mountain." Natasha said trying to take the conversation elsewhere.

"Technically, he's not a raccoon, you know." Clint said as Danny5 sighed.

"He looks like one. He eats garbage. And he smells like one. What more proof do you need?" Danny asked as Clint swung at him, but it only went through his body.

"If I wasn't so annoyed at you right now, I would think that was cool." Clint said as Natasha shushed them.

"Look." Natasha said as they turned to see a man in a hood.

"Welcome." The hooded man said as his face only revealed a red skull. Danny5 gagged as he wondered how he even got that burnt ass face. "Natasha, daughter of Ivan. Clint, son of Edith. Danny, son of Time." Danny5 floated up to the guy as he inspected him.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but what happened to your face?" Danny5 asked as Natasha hushed him.

"It was long ago, your majesty. Though I assure you that it is not a good tale." The hood skull said as Danny5 nodded.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked as Danny5 turned around to see them pointing their weapons at the guy.

"Consider me a guide. To you, and to all who seek the Soul Stone." The man said as he walked up the cliff.

"Woah! Are you a ghost too?" Danny5 asked as he floated upside down.

"No, my king. I am a soul. Forced to watch over the Soul Stone for all eternity." The man said as Danny5 pouted.

"That doesn't sound quite fun." Danny5 said as the man shrugged.

"Can you please tell us where it is so we can be on our merry way." Natasha asked rather impatiently.

"Ah, liebchen... If only it were that easy." The man said as they arrived at the cliff. Danny5 stood on the ground as Natasha and Clint looked over.

"What you seek lies in front of you...as does what you fear." The man said as Natasha looked to the man.

"The stone is down there." Natasha said as the man shook his head.

"For one of you. For the other... In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange. A soul, for a soul." The man said as Danny5 looked at Clint and Natasha.

Danny5 watched as Natasha and Clint talked amongst each other. Danny5 was easily making moves on his plan.

"How's it going? Jesus...Maybe he's making this shit up." Clint said as Danny5 had a bit of sweat on his forehead. "What's he doing?" Natasha shrugged as more sweat appeared on Danny5's head.

"Thanos left here with the stone without his daughter. It's not a coincidence." Natasha said as Clint nodded.

"Yeah." Clint said as Natasha stood up.

"Whatever it takes." Natasha said. Clint nodded.

"Whatever it takes." Clint repeated as they stared at each other.

"If we don't get that stone, billions of people stay dead." Natasha said as Clint chuckled darkly.

"Then I guess we both know who it's gotta be." Clint said as they stared at each other.

"I guess we do." Natasha said as Clint takes her hand in his. Danny5 took a deep breath as his eyes glowed a bright green.

"I'm starting to think we've been different people here, Natasha." Clint said as he narrowed his eyes.

"For the last five years I've been trying to do one thing: Get to right here. That's all it's been about. Bringing everybody back." Natasha said as he also narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, don't you get all decent on me now." Clint said trying to stall.

"What, you think I wanna do it? I'm trying to save your life, you idiot." Natasha said as Clint shook his head.

"Yeah well, I don't want you to because I...Natasha, you know what I've done. You know what I've become." Clint said as their grips on each other hand became harder.

"I don't judge people on their worst mistakes." Natasha said as Clint smiled.

"Maybe you should." Clint answered as he looked straight into Natasha's eyes.

"You didn't." Natasha said as their grips became harder and harder.

"You're a pain in my ass, you know that?" Clint asked as Natasha glared at him. Clint smiled. "Okay, you win." Then Clint flipped Natasha over. "Tell my family I love them." Clint said but before he could move, something was holding him back.

"I...don't think." Danny5 said as he stood up. He was weak, very weak. "Anyone is sacrificing their lives, but me." Danny5 took a deep breath before a bunch of Dannys appeared out of nowhere. Natasha and Clint looked around amazed.

"What are you going to do, Danny?" Natasha asked with worry evident in her voice.

"Get that stone." Danny5 as he inched closer to the cliff. "Hey, you said a soul for a soul, right?" Danny5 asked as he turned to the hooded man. He nodded as Danny5 chuckled.

"You didn't saw how much soul." Danny5 said as he jumped off the cliff. Natasha and Clint both yelled as there was a nasty sound coming from below. They rushed over to see the body of Danny5 fading away in green particles as all of the clones, clutched their head screaming. They all turned into the black haired Danny, but now there was a huge white streak. Then a bright light engulfed them.

Natasha and Clint woke in a puddle of water next to an unconscious Danny. They rushed over to him to see him slowly open his eyes and holds up his hand. There inside is the Soul Stone. E chuckled dryly.

"I got it." Danny dryly said as he slowly disappeared as well Only his face was visible when he said something. "Meet you back at the compound." Then he fully disappeared leaving the Soul Stone to Natasha and Clint. Clint picked it up and looked to Natasha who was very pale.

"Let's go." Then they shrunk their suits.


	9. The Great Battle

**Two updates in the same day? I'm on a roll today! It's Halloween tomorrow! Who's excited cause I know I am. Halloween is one of my favorite holidays (though technically it's not)! Plus, I think from not updating for a while, this two chapter day will be my apology for not updating for a while since I still have college essays due soon. Wish me luck!**

**UltraPhantom: **I know right?! I hated it when they killed her off and if I included Avengers: Infinity War, I would have kept Gamora alive or something around then.

**facuf1997: **Yeah, Danny sacrificed part of his soul, but in order to minimize his sacrifice, Danny had to make many clones.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or DP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Clint and Natasha easily arrived just as everyone was surrounding the one Danny. His hair was black and there was a huge silver streak in his hair. Tony seemed to be in pain as well, but easily hid it.

"You okay, Danny?" Natasha asked as Danny gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah. Feels weird losing some of your human soul." Danny said in a joking matter. Clint picked him up by the collar and seethed in his face.

"You are so reckless! What if all of you died?!" Clint yelled as Danny swallowed and cracked a small smile.

"It's better than to have one of you actually die." Danny said as Clint shook him.

"That's not a good reason why! Natasha and I were willing to give up our lives!" Clint yelled in his face as Danny's face contorted in anger.

"Try to live 300 years without someone!" Danny shouted as the room quieted down. "Try to live as an immortal freak all your life, blaming yourself that you're the reason why you're fucked up!" Clint loosened his hold on Danny's collar.

"Come to me when you were experimented on over and over again for the past 10 years because of what you are!" Danny continued as his eyes sparked a bright green. "Come to me when you watched your unborn child and wife die!" No one moved as Danny took a deep breath. His heart rate was fast as Danny tried to calm himself down.

"You know why I sacrifice?" Danny asked as no one answered him. "I sacrifice because when I half died, I saw the horror on my best friend's faces. I promised myself that no one would ever have to go through the same experiences as I did. It became an obsession for me to watch out for people, no matter how far or close I was to them." Danny wiped a stray tear from his cheek. Thor rubbed his chin deep in thought.

"Is there a way to get your soul back?" Thor asked as Danny shook his head.

"I knew about the price from the beginning. I steeled myself to do this. Because I can't have anyone die here. I can't sit there and watch you risk your life while fighting." Danny said as Thor sighed. Tony looked up at Natasha and she swore that his eyes flashed green.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Natasha asked as Tony nodded.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get this thing done with. Danny, you okay?" Tony asked as Danny nodded. He was a bit light on his feet, but everything seemed to be okay.

Tony and Bruce carefully but the six stones on the gauntlet and Danny felt an odd pulling to them once more and cracked a smile when Rocket scared them.

_"Together we are one. Together, we are balance. But to tip the balance comes a price. What is the price that thou offers?"_ Danny shook his head as everyone gathered around the gauntlet.

"All right. The glove's ready. Question is, who's gonna snap their freaking fingers?" Rocket asked as Thor walked up to the gauntlet.

"I'll do it." Thor said as Scott looked at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Scott asked as Thor sniffed.

"It's okay." Thor said as Danny heard the stones once more.

_"An Asgardian boy wishes to take the price, but he is not strong enough. The price shall be DEATH!"_ Danny pushed Thor back as he tried to get to the gauntlet.

"No, Thor. You saw how it did to Thanos. It has to be someone of his stature." Danny lied as Thor resigned.

"It's gotta be me." Bruce said as everyone turned to Bruce. "I am almost like Thanos. Like Danny said, it's gotta be like Thanos." Everyone was silent. "It's like...uh...I was made for this." Danny saw Nebula2 walk out of the room and quietly sent a clone after her. Quickly the clone reported back to tell him that Nebula2 reactivated the Quantum Portal.

_"This man seems to take the challenge, but even he isn't strong enough. But for his bravery and heart, we shall only take half of his life force."_ Danny took a breath and nodded at Bruce.

"Good to go, yeah?" Tony asked as Bruce nodded.

"Let's do it." Bruce said as Tony looked him in the eye.

"You remember... everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago and just bringing them back to now, today. Don't change anything from the last five years." Bruce nodded thinking only of that.

_"Yes, we see what the man wants. We see it clearly. Make the wish and we shall make it come true."_ Danny held his breath as Bruce held his hand.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., do me a favor and activate Protocol 8." Tony said as everyone got ready. Windows closed and locked shut as Tony hid behind a wall.

"Everybody comes home." Bruce whispered to himself, but Danny could hear it. Bruce grunted in pain as more power surged through his body.

"Take it off. Take it off!" Thor yelled as Steve shook his head.

"No, wait. Bruce, are you okay?" Steve asked as Bruce nodded.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Bruce said as Danny heard something crack. Danny's face contorted into all seriousness as he made clones. He put one next to every Avenger and Bruce. Then Bruce snapped his fingers and a flash of light appeared.

_"The balance is tipped and thus restored!"_ Danny swore as Bruce fell to the ground.

"Bruce!" Steve yelled as he walked towards him.

"Don't move him." Tony said Bruce stood up, grunting in pain.

"Did it work?" Bruce asked Tony looked around. Danny nodded and Tony smiled.

"Worth a shot. It's over. It's okay." Tony said as Bruce smiled. Danny looked around and saw Clint crying. Then Danny looked up to see the ship that Nebula2 summoned earlier.

"Fuck!" Danny yelled as his clones turned everyone invisible, just as the missiles hit. Danny grunted as he flew everyone to the surface, they were all surprised but okay.

"What the fuck was that?" Rocket yelled as Danny took a deep breath and sank to his knees.

"Danny!" Natasha yelled as she was the closest to him. She held Danny up as he leaned on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Tony asked as they looked to Danny.

"Nebula was a different version of herself. She led that spaceship here." Danny said as he felt weak, very weak. He would be going very soon. They all gasped as they realized that Nebula2 wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Steve asked as Danny pointed underground.

"I left her there." Danny said as he loosened his grip from Natasha and fell to the floor.

"Danny, what's happening?" Clint asked as Danny took deep breaths.

"I exhausted too much of my power. I need to rest." Danny said as he closed his eyes and faded into green particles. They all watched as Danny faded into green particles. No one noticed as Tony stood up.

"Where's the gauntlet?" Tony asked as Clint held it up. Then there were noises and they turned to see the same creatures that they fought before, Outriders. "Split up!"

* * *

"Daughter." Thanos said as Nebula2 crawled out of the wreckage.

"Yes, Father?" Nebula2 asked as she took out the orange plate from Nebula1

"So, this is the future. Well done." Thanos said as he looked around.

"Thank you, Father. They suspected nothing." Nebula2 said as Thanos stuck his sword in the ground and put his helmet on top.

"The arrogant never do." Thanos said as he sat down. Dan appeared next to him. The rest of his elite appeared around him. "Go. Find the stones. Bring them to me." They all nodded and took off.

"What will you do?" Nebula2 asked her father as he smiled.

"Wait."

* * *

Gamora carefully walked through her ship as she came upon Nebula1. She looked around before looking down at the future Nebula.

"Tell me something. In the future, what happens to you and me?" Nebula1 looks up at Gamora and smiles.

"I tried to kill you. Several times." Nebula1 answered as Gamora rolled her eyes. "But eventually, we become friends. We become sisters." Gamora looked at Nebula1 to see the hurt in her eyes. Gamora put out her hand, offering it to Nebula1.

"Come on. We can stop him."

* * *

"What's he been doing?" Tony asked as him, Thor, and Steve looked at Thanos.

"Absolutely nothing." Thor answered as Steve sighed.

"Where are the stones?" Steve asked as Tony pointed behind him.

"Clint is running with them, but I think that they'll catch up to him soon. What's important is that Thanos doesn't have it." Tony said as Steve and Thor both nodded.

"So we keep it that way." Steve said as he looked at Tony.

"You know it's a trap, right?" Thor asked as Steve and Tony smiled at each other.

"Yeah. And I don't much care." Tony said as Thor smiled.

"Good. Just as long we are all in agreement." Thor said as he held out his hand summoning both Stormbreaker and Mjolnir to his hands. "Let's kill him properly this time." They all walked towards Thanos who shifted. Dan stood next to him.

"ou could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me. I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive." Thanos explained as Dan stared at Tony, confusion in his eyes. "But you've shown me that's impossible. And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist." Thanos stood up and looked to Dan.

"Find my daughters." Dan nodded and disappeared.

"You know what? We're stubborn. You took away our loved ones." Tony's armor slowly built up his body. "You made us sacrifice people in order to fuel your own obsession." His mask covered his face as his nano suit powered on. "And you just won't die. Maybe that's why we resist." Thanos chuckled darkly as he stood up.

"I'm thankful. Because now, I know what I must do." Thanos said as he put on his helmet. "I will shred this universe down to its last atom." He sneered at them. "And then...With the stones you've collected for me, create a new one. Teeming with life, but knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given." Thanos aggressively took out his double bladed sword. "A grateful universe." Steve sneered.

"Born out of blood." He growled as Thanos lost his smile.

"They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them." Thanos said as he charged at them.

The fight between Thanos, Steve, Tony, and Thor seemed to take eons as each one delivered a blow. But it seemed that Thanos was getting the upper hand and was about to win all over again. Tony gritted his teeth as he tried his best. But was that really his best.

"In all my years of conquest...violence...slaughter... It was never personal. But I'll tell you now... what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet... I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much." Thanos said as he threw Steve down on the ground. Steve struggled to get up as Tony tried to get to him. Thanos was ready to strike him down as Tony heard some static in his ear.

"Cap, you hear me?" Steve must have heard it too, because he stopped. Tony saw Sam Wilson next to Steve and silently cheered to himself. "Cap, it's Sam. Can you hear me?" Tony had a relieved smile. "On your left." Tony looked to see golden portals that he saw Dr. Strange make when they were back on Titan.

"Is that everyone?" Tony heard Dr. Strange ask his friend, Wong. Tony watched as heroes from all over the world enter the battlefield. He felt pride as he turned to Thanos and his army.

"What, you wanted more?" Wong asked as Scott turned huge. Steve looked to Tony as Tony nodded. Steve smiled and nodded back.

"AVENGERS!" Steve yelled getting everyone's attention. Tony's mask covered his face once more. "Assemble!" Then the battle fully began. Superheroes charged fighting the outriders and some even fighting Thanos's children.

Tony was knocked to the ground several times, but he almost didn't feel it as he thought about Danny. Danny had risked his power in order to save them. They had to do something! Tony saw Peter swinging towards him.

"Hey! Holy cow. You will not believe what's been going on. Do you remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty? I must've passed out, 'cause I woke up, and you were gone. But Doctor Strange was there, right? He was like, "It's been five years. Come on, they need us!" And then he started doing the yellow sparkly thing that he does all the time…" Peter rambled and finally stopped when Tony gave him a hug. "What are you doing?" Tony let go and raised an eyebrow.

"Never change. Plus, you need to stop rambling." Tony said as he flew away. Peter seemed confused but then he shook it off and began battling again.

"Cap, what do you want me to do with this damn thing?" Tony heard Clint say over the coms.

"Get those stones as far away as possible!" Steve ordered as Bruce punched something.

"No! We need to get them back where they came from." Bruce said as Tony landed next to them.

"No way to get them back. Thanos destroyed the quantum tunnel." Tony said as Scott shook his head.

"That wasn't our only time machine." Scott said as he pressed some keys. There was a loud honk resonating through the Chaos. Steve jumped to higher ground to try and see the van.

"Anyone see an ugly, brown van up there?" Steve asked as Valkyrie answered.

"Yes! But you're not gonna like where it's parked." Valkyrie answered as Tony turned to Scott.

"Scott, how long you need to get that thing working?" Tony asked as Scott shrugged, his mind racing.

"About ten minutes, tops." Scott answered as Steve hopped down.

"Get it started. We'll get the stones to you." Steve said as Hope landed next to Scott.

"We're on it, Cap." Hope said as both Scott and Hope turned tiny. Tony shook his head and took off into the air, firing at Outriders until he saw Strange. He landed next to him and continued to shoot at outriders.

"Hey. You said one out of 14 million, we win, yeah? Tell me this is it." Tony said as he ducked and kicked an outrider away from him.

"If I tell you what happens, it won't happen." Strange said as Tony mentally growled.

"You better be right." Tony said as he took off to the skies once more.

The fighting ensued as more unexpected heroes came. Carol Denvers, came from the sky and destroyed Thanos's ship, which in Tony's book was a good thing. Tony watched from above as Carol seemed to engage one on one with Thanos, but was quickly overpowered when Thanos had received the gauntlet and used the power stone.

"Shit!" Tony said to himself as he tackled Thanos to the ground, only the be swatted away. Time seemed to move slowly for Tony as he turned to see Strange. Strange held up one finger and Tony understood. He would do everything in his power to stop Thanos, even if he had to die.


	10. I am Iron Man?

**I am ALIVE! I'm so sorry for not updating at all since I've been busy with college apps. Plus I literally turned in my UC apps (University of California) and my UT (University of Texas) app. So wish for the best, plan for the worst. I don't really have much to say to you guys right now other than enjoy the next chapter. I think I'll make the next book a bit longer than my usual. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR AVENGERS!**

* * *

Tony yelled as he grabbed at Thanos's hand with the gauntlet. Tony whimpered in pain as Thanos yanked him away from the gauntlet and threw him into a wall. Tony hit his head pretty hard and slid to the ground, barely conscious.

"I am…" Thanos said as he lifted his hand ready to snap. All the fighting stopped to see if Thanos had actually won once more. "Inevitable." Thanos snapped his fingers, but there was only a metal clink. Thanos looked at his gauntlet to find no stones attached. He looked to Tony who was kneeling with his hand in the air.

"A worthy master! Your power is limitless and surpasses our own! Use us as you see fit." Tony heard the gauntlet say to him. Tony cast a look at it before looking at Thanos.

"You may be inevitable in the past, but you're no different than in the future." Tony said as he stood up and grunted as the stones unleashed their energy into him. "And I will show you what happens when you mess with us. Mess with our families. Mess with our world!" Tony put his fingers together ready to snap.

"Because you know what?" Tony asked. "I am Iron Man." There was a huge flash of light as Tony snapped his fingers.

* * *

He was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't breathe, but he didn't mind. He felt like he was floating, but with no destination. Then he felt something warm and soothing caress his skin. He was momentarily blinded by a light, but soon became accustomed to it.

_"Welcome, young one."_ He heard a voice say. It sounded wise and calm. _"Though it would be that you are quite old in your world."_ He heard the light chuckle as he felt something solid underneath his feet. He was very confused as to what and where he was. _"You are confused. I can understand that. But to make you understand, I must start from the beginning."_ There was a bright light and he saw six stones. Red, Green, Yellow, Orange, Purple, and Blue.

_"These are the Infinity Stones. They are responsible for keeping a balance between all forms of life. The Stone of Reality."_ He watched as the red one enlarged then, disappeared. _"The Stone of Time."_ The green did the same as the red. _"The Stone of Mind. The Stone of Soul. The Stone of Power. The Stone of Space."_ He watched as the stones swirled together.

_"Together, they make this universe. Though I am not aware of how your world works."_ The light chuckled once more as he saw Earth._ "When Thanos destroyed the Stones from existence, he undid the balance and caused this universe to plunge into Chaos."_ Fires erupted from all over the world, from Earth to another planet. _"I thought this was the end for all life. But then you came."_ He was confused. Why had he played such an important role?

_"From what Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange has seen through the time stone, was not all the possibilities. If he had used both the space and time stone at the same time, he would have seen you coming."_ The light explained as he took in all the information_. "You claimed you have never set foot in this dimension, but you have. You have changed the outcomes many times in this dimension."_ He was here before.

_"But to force you here, is an unforgivable crime. Let me tell you, Dan is not your enemy. The one inside your head is the enemy."_ Enemy? He had an enemy? In his head? _"Though you may not remember this, I commend you on your bravery to sacrifice a part of soul and body parts."_ Body parts? What was that? The light sighed.

_"I wish I could spend more time to talk to someone, but it seems that our time is nearly up. The only thing you shall remember is where I remade the stones."_ The light said as it grew brighter and brighter. _"Take them and use them on your journey. Your soul is pure enough not to be corrupted."_ He had to look away as the light engulfed him.

_"Good luck, ⍫⍶⍴⍤▋❏〄╟."_

* * *

Steve watched in horror as Tony was knocked back from the blast. He looked around to see the Outriders and Thanos's army fade away into dust. Thanos stood there tall and proud as Steve saw a familiar figure. Thanos seemed as if he was getting angry, very angry.

"You Betrayed ME!" Thnaos shouted as the man, who Steve deduced was Dan, smirked.

"I wouldn't say betrayed. I would say played." Dan said as he put his hands together. "And you, have walked right into my trap." Dan separated his hands and from what Steve could see was a black hold. Thanos seemed to gravitate towards it.

"You will not get away with this!" Thanos said as Dan sucked him into the black hole. Dan's smile didn't last long as he shouted in agony.

"ARGH!" He shouted as his skin bubbled and peeled. It peeled away to reveal purple skin underneath. Steve was frozen as Dan yelled into the sky. He turned to see Steve and smiled. "Where is Danny?" Steve couldn't respond as he looked at the grotesque creature in front of him. Dan quietly growled as he looked around.

"He isn't here. Tell him, that I shall be awaiting the next battle." Dan said as he waved his hand through the air making the air shift. There was a purple tear in the air that Steve predicted to be a portal. "And possibly be his very last!" Dan flew through the portal, laughing. His laughter echoed through Steve's head. Danny had to face that monster?

"Mr. Stark?" He heard Peter say and Steve remembered about Tony. He rushed over to see Tony leaning on the wall. His left eye was entirely white and his right arm pitch black. The stones were still glowing, but didn't flow power into him.

"Hey... Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It's Peter. Hey. We won, Mr. Stark... We won, Mr. Stark." Peter said as tears flowed from his eyes. Steve put a hand on his shoulder. Tony had just sacrificed his life to save them, all of them. "We won. You did it, sir. You did it." Peter said in hopes of getting Tony to respond to him.

"I'm sorry... Tony…" Peter said as he hugged Tony. Steve had to try hard not to cry as he gently moved Peter aside. There was a clanking noise that no one paid attention to as a hand grabbed Tony by the armor, making everyone turn to see another Tony.

"YOU!" The other Tony shouted as Tony rolled his head to the side. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" A smile graced Tony's lips as tears streamed down the other Tony's cheeks. "Why would you go so far for me?" Tony slowly lifted up his left hand and patted the other Tony on the head.

"Because you have a family. Protect them." Tony said as the other Tony shook his head.

"That's no excuse. You still have people that care about you." The other Tony said as all of the Avengers watched in confusion.

"Tony, if you had your wish granted, you would have died. I only sacrificed a part of my soul and a few couple of body parts. None of which are close to your or anyone's life." Tony said as Steve walked up.

"What is going on?" Steve asked as Tony's hair grew a bit longer and a bit darker. There was a noticeable silver streak standing out and the ones who didn't vanish recognized him.

"Danny?" Then Darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Chapters in one day? Well, I figured I had to make it up to you guys for not updating for a while. I wish you all a very merry Christmas and for anyone who has Finals. We're in the same boat dude or dudette. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR AVENGERS**

* * *

Tony didn't know what to do for the first time. Danny had just slipped into unconsciousness as everyone stared at him. Then he noticed a weird substance dribbling from Danny's nose. Was it blood? But Tony didn't immediately spring into action as Steve did.

"We need to get Danny to a hospital as quickly as possible." Steve shouted as he lifted up Danny into his arms.

"Take him to Wakanda. We may be able to treat him better than anywhere else on the planet." Black Panther said as Steve nodded. He looked to Strange who seemed out of it.

"Strange! Get your goddamn head in the game and make me a fucking portal!" Steve shouted, making Dr. Strange snap out of his reverie. Tony was caught off guard with how Steve cussed for possibly the first time in his life. Dr. Strange waved his hand in a circle opening a circle into the medical bay of the Wakanda medical center.

Steve walked through the portal and placed Danny on the bed. Doctors immediately rushed in and started to put in IV's and whatever tubes needed to keep the patient sustained. Steve looked to Tony who also walked into the room. Natasha, Banner, and Thor were also in the room. Tony collapsed into a chair and sighed.

"Tony, can you tell us exactly what happened before Danny came to us?" Steve asked as Tony nodded.

"It started after you guys left from my place and Danny told me everything that happened back in his world."

* * *

_Danny opened the door after taking a little walk for the night. Tony was thinking about what Danny had said earlier. Danny was right in some way. _

"_I think you should stay here Tony." Danny said as Tony looked in disbelief at him. _

"_But you just got down telling me that I should make a difference. You showed me that I should fight for what I believe in!" Tony yelled as he slammed his hand down on the table. Pepper and Morgan were fast asleep. _

"_I know what I said. I told you I have a daughter, a little girl that I would give my life to. But you have a wife, people that care about you. I outlived my family and now I only have my great great great niece and my clone, Tony!" Danny said as he looked Tony in the eye. _

"_If you were to die, do you know how many people were to miss you?! The Avengers and anyone that was from S.H.I.E.L.D! You know how many people would miss me? Two!" Danny continued as his eyes glowed a bright green. _

"_Tony, you're human. You don't have the same powers as anyone else on the Avengers. You don't have any special training! At least Hawkeye and Black Widow have some training! You had a little arc reactor in your chest and wanted to become some kind of hero?" Danny poked Tony in the chest, hard. Tony staggered back a little._

"_Wake the fuck up, Tony! This isn't some fairytale! You don't go wasting your one life because you want to play make believe. I did that once and it cost me my entire family. The people I knew and loved! You still have a chance to be with them and love them!" Tony tried to look like it wasn't affecting him, but deep down it was. _

"_You can't tell me what I can and cannot do, Danny." Tony whispered, but knew that Danny had heard. _

"_I know. That's why I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Danny said as his eyes glowed brighter and brighter until there were two Dannys. Tony was confused until the other Danny's eyes glowed a bright blue. Then Tony couldn't move. He looked down to see himself encased in ice that somehow didn't feel at all cold. _

"_What the hell?! Danny, let me out of this." Tony said as he struggled against the ice. The original Danny then started to change. And Tony was now looking at a mirror image of himself. _

"_That ice cannot be melted or broken unless I want to. Or I run out of power or faint, but I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon." His impersonator said in the exact same voice. "My copy will keep you company and help with your basic needs." Then there was a third Danny in the room. _

"_He'll put you in a comfortable place." The other Tony said as he grinned. "I'm sorry, Tony. I'll hope you'll forgive me in time." _

* * *

"I think he already knew that i was ready to risk my life to save the world." Tony said as he ran a hand over his tired face. "And he knew that I was going to die." Everyone was silent as they listened to his story.

"He risked his life for me even when he barely knew me. And now he's the one who's hurt." Thor looked at the sleeping halfa.

"If he encased you in ice, how did you break free?" Thor asked as Tony sighed.

* * *

_Danny's copy clutched his chest as his eyes changed color from blue to green over and over again. Tony stared in confusion as the copy gasped for air. _

"_Are you okay?" Tony asked as the copy looked at him and nodded. He stood back up and cleared his throat. _

"_I'm fine." The copy said as for the next couple of minutes nothing happened. Then as the cope was carrying water to Tony, the copy gasped in pure agony. Tony stared in horror as the copy slid to the floor clutching his right arm. _

"_ARGH!" The copy yelled in pain as Tony felt the ice begin to melt. That was a really bad sign. Tony looked at the copy who's right arm turned black and his left eye. The copy fell over and disappeared. Tony immediately knew something had happened and transformed into Iron Man. He flew out of the little shack and easily traced the coordinates to where Danny was. _

* * *

"So that's how you found us." Natasha said as Tony nodded. "Danny also risked his life for me an dBarton when we tried to get the soul stone. Maybe that's why his clone first clutched his chest. It was the same for all the clones that Danny created." Barton nodded in confirmation.

"Danny is really something else, huh?" Banner asked as they all looked to the sleeping form of Danny. He still had on the gauntlet and the stones were pulsing with power. Steve had a look on his face as he stared at Danny.

"Yeah, he is." Steve said as Tony looked at him. "He's sacrificed so much for us when we barely know him. We even failed to help him capture his enemy, Dan. And now Thanos has disappeared." They all looked somber as the door opened to reveal T'Challa and Shuri. Shuri was holding a tablet in her hands.

"We took some scans of his body and noticed that his right arm and left eye are completely dead. We might be able to amputate his arm and eye and give him some prosthetics." Shuri explained as the entire team looked at Danny who was sleeping peacefully.

"And I think it is wise to give him new body parts that will help in the long run. Possibly we could get in touch with some of our contacts to make sure Danny has the best possible prosthetics." T'Challa said as Tony nodded.

"And I'll help as well. Danny risked his life for us and now it's time we repay him." Tony said as Steve smiled.

"I'll send some people to watch the portal to make sure it doesn't close while Danny is recovering." Steve said as Natasha sighed.

"I'm going to help with the governments to help get them back on their feet. I'm sure Barton can help me." Natasha said while casting a glance at Barton who nodded.

"I'll stay here to help with any genetic problems you may run into while helping Danny." Banner said as they all smiled at each other.

"I shall ask the dwarves for help in making Danny a weapon that suits him." Thor said. Everyone looked at Danny whose heart rate was painstakingly slow.

"He'll be fine with a heart rate like that right?" Banner asked as Tony nodded.

"I think so."

* * *

Thor traveled with the Guardians to Nidavellir to meet with Eitri who was looking around his home in despair, yet a subtle hint of happiness.

"Eitri…" Thor trialed off as the king of dwarves smiled at his old friend.

"Ah, Thor. I see that you have defeated Thanos, though you have lost something else." Eitri said as he poked Thor in the gut. Thor chuckled nervously as Eitri turned to Rocket and Groot. "And you old friends, have done this universe a great favor. But I may ask, why are you here?" Rocket scratched the back of his head as Groot looked at Eitri.

"I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot." Groot said as Eitri nodded.

"I understand and I am sorry to hear the Thanos still lives. But I applaud your friend in being able to withstand the might of the wish that he was granted. He sounds like a true hero." Eitri said as Thor bowed his head.

"Yes, he is. So will you make him a weapon?" Thor asked as Eitri smiled.

"Of course! I will forge him a weapon so powerful it will be greater than Mjölnir or Jarnbjorn." Eitri said with a gleam in his eye. Rocket and the team smiled though Thor looked a bit nervous.

"Of course, it won't be greater than Jarnbjorn. Right?" Thor asked as Eitri turned away, not answering.

"Right?" Silence.

"Eitri, answer me!" Nothing.

"Eitri!"

* * *

Shuri, Tony, and Banner were busy in their little tech room overlooking their plans to build a new arm and eye. T'Challa was unfortunate enough to walk in while their were bickering with each other.

"I'm telling you! The arm will not be able to take that much power in!" Shuri shouted as Tony narrowed his eyes at her.

"We can make a little arc reactor in the arm to power the arm enough!" Tony argued back as T'Challa turned around to walk out.

"Brother!" Shuri growled as T'Challa slowly turned around, agony written all over his face. "Please tell this Umgqobho wempundu **(1)** that I am correct." Shuri said as she pointed to Tony.

"Please! My way is so much better. T'Challa see some reason!" Tony and Shuri turned to face T'Challa who was sweating profoundly. He turned to Banner who was massaging his temples.

"Shuri is thinking about adding the same technology which in in your suit whereas Tony is thinking of putting an arc reactor into the arm." Banner explained as T'Challa nodded, not quite understanding anything really.

"Um...why don't you just combine the technology. I'm sure you're both capable of that." T'Challa nervously answered as Shuri and Tony looked at each other and sighed.

"Well if brother says so." Shuri said defeatedly.

"And he is the king." Tony said as well as they both looked at each other.

"Let's get this started." They both said at the same time as Banner smiled almost as if he could cry.

"Finally!"

* * *

"_Daniel...Daniel…" _A voice called out to him. Danny stood in a white realm as he looked around. "_I am truly sorry, Daniel." _He saw a man standing before him. He was dressed in pure black, yet his eyes were white along with his hair.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Danny asked as the man smiled sadly at him.

"_I was in the wrong creating those six infinity stones. Given that there are actually seven but one psychotic bastard has the seventh one." _The man said as Danny chuckled.

***Screech***

"**Whoa, Whoa. Let's back up a second, right here!" A man in a red and black suit with two katanas strapped to his back. **

"**Hi, my name is Deadpool as you may well know. From debonair playboy to amazing mercenary, I like to think I do it all." Deadpool smiled as he pulled out a black stone. **

"**Now allow me to introduce the CONTINUITY STONE! Stone...stone...stone…" Deadpool held out a black gem. **

"**Not many people know about this stone, but I know! Cue the manic laughter." Deadpool started to laugh uncontrollably but stopped as soon as he choked on his own saliva. **

"***cough* Oh please. *cough* FUCKING SALIVA!" Deadpool shouted as he gasped for air. "I should really get rid of that gland, though it would just grow back! GET IT?" Deadpool coughed into his fist and held out the continuity stone once more. **

"**As mister black and white said, there are actually seven stones. My stone, the best one, allows me to talk to anyone outside of this little story." Deadpool explained as he turned around to the old guy. **

"**Though I believe this Danny guy isn't supposed to be here. I wonder why I haven't met him yet. Oh I know why! MICKEY! LET ME MEET THIS GUY! HE SEEMS FUN!" Deadpool yelled as there was a gust of wind. **

"**NNNNOOOOOO!" A loud voice rang out which kind of damaged Deadpool's eardrums. **

"**Well, I'll be here next time folks!" Deadpool said as he disappeared. **

***Roll back***

"I understand your frustration then." Danny said as he was reminded of Dan. "But there is no wrong in creating something that you didn't think would tip the balance of life and death itself." Danny smiled at the bald man who sighed.

"_Of course. But I have collected the stones that unfortunately was reconstructed during your fight with Thanos." _The man said as he held up the six infinity stones. "_I believe that it would be in good hands if I give them unto you." _The man said as the stones condensed into one pure white stone.

"But I don't want to be too powerful. Too much power can go to my head." Danny argued as the man chuckled.

"_You are correct in that standard. But I have watched you, Daniel Fenton. You do not have an easy life. Hiding your identity from your family yet losing them at the worst possible turn. Defeating an evil version of yourself where you have tried to help people even if it means breaking the moral standards in some way." _The man said as Danny looked down.

"_But through it all, you have emerged victorious. Defeated Pariah Dark, creating a peaceful city in the ghost zone and not to mention the laws. You have done great in your life and I expect great things in the future, Daniel." _The man said as Danny smiled.

"You remind me of Clockwork." Danny said as the man nodded.

"_Yes, I know Clockwork. Do not be sad, Daniel. He is always thinking about you. He talks much about you when talking in the council meetings across the multiverse." _The man explained as Danny blinked.

"Wait, Clockwork knows everyone in the multiverse?" Danny asked as the man nodded. "And they all know about me?" The man's smile was the only answer.

"_I have kept you here long enough, so I believe that this now belongs to you. Put it on your arm and it shall fuse to your hand. You'll know which arm when you wake up." _The man said as Danny took the white stone in his hand. "_Good luck, Daniel. And watch out for the floating dorito." _Danny blinked as his whole world turned black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh Shit! I just realized that I missed a chapter, I AM SO SORRY! I had to replace chapters and change the whole thing for a bit. I am SO SORRY! But really I fixed it and I think you guys should go to Chapter 9. I kind of missed how they got everyone back and how the battle started...sooooo. **

**Yeah, I hope you guys liked this story because now it is complete! The Next book should be up any day now, but I don't know when. I'm still working on the next chapter. I'm also going to start my next book in Season 2 of Gravity falls so there will be more chapters combined. **

**UltraPhantom **Actually I was just planning on doing that

**SasukeUchiha.6: **I fixed it don't worry. I kind of missed a chapter.

**Bellmitch Kritznovah: **Maybe they might. And thanks. I hope I do well on them and hope you did well on yours.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYSSSSS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Danny slowly opened his eyes and blinked. It was bright in the room as Danny looked around. He seemed to be in a hospital room and the only sound was the slow beat of the monitor next to him.

"Fucking annoying sound." Danny said, wincing at the sound of his own voice. It was hoarse and his mouth felt really dry. He took a deep breath and coughed at the intense smell of medicine. Maybe he should call someone to come and give him water. He looked over to see the remote and the red help button on the top. Danny reached over and gasped.

His right arm was entirely made out of some kind of black metal. There were silver lines running through it as Danny marveled at the piece of work. It was amazing yet terrifying at the same time. Danny flexed his fingers, not hearing the whirring sound of the mechanics inside. He reached over other hand to touch the sleek metal when he noticed a glowing white stone in his hand. He sighed when he remembered that it was the stones combined.

He remembered how the man told him to put the stone in his arm and understood right then and there. He pressed the stone against his arm as he felt something pulse through his body. It felt warm and cold at the same time as the stone embedded itself into his arm. He felt power coursing through him as the metal shifted to cover the stone.

"Awesome." Danny said forgetting that his throat was raw. He started coughing violently as he pressed the button on the remote with his left hand. The door immediately opened to show a woman walking in with a smile on her face.

"It really warms my heart that you are finally awake, Mr. Phantom." The woman said as Danny smiled nervously.

"Just Danny *cough* is fine *cough*." Danny said as the nurse or doctor smiled at him.

"Okay, Danny. My name is Mina and I'm your doctor. Let's check your vitals to make sure nothing major has happened." Dr. Mina said as she looked at the monitor. "And I see that your new arm and eye are working in perfect condition." Danny blinked and looked at her in confusion.

"My eye?" Danny asked as Dr. Mina nodded. She held out a mirror. Danny took it and immediately noticed the changes. Around his left eye were slates of metal, but his left eye was a completely different color. His iris color was a deep red while the rest looked like a normal eye. Danny put a hand over his eye and sighed. What else had he lost in that battle?

"It seems that everything is in order. Is there anything you need, Danny?" Dr. Mina asked as Danny asked for water. She easily poured him a cup of water and handed it to him. Danny thanked her and took big gulps. The water soothed his raw throat and he took a deep breath.

"How long was I out for?" Danny asked as Dr. Mina frowned.

"An entire year. But if you want the full story, you'll have to ask the Avengers." Dr. Mina said as she took some notes down on her little pad. Danny looked out the window and smiled. He had done it. He had saved the world at the cost of some trivial things.

"Can I move around?" Danny asked as he took off the covers of his medical bed. Dr. Mina shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She advised, but Danny already swung his feet over the edge. "Your muscles have to be recovered after being in comatose for so long." Danny rose an eyebrow at her.

"I have a fast healing factor and my body should have always mended itself." Danny said as his feet made contact with the floor. He relished in the the cool feeling of the floor against the balls of his feet. He took a deep breath as Dr. Mina tried to calm him down. The door opened to show some nurses. Danny stood up and wobbled a bit.

"Don't worry." Danny said as he tried to regain balance. "I can do it." Danny took a step forward and grinned. This felt nice. He felt so light yet powerful at the same time. "See?" He grinned up at Dr. Mina who seemed resigned.

"We still need to get some tests done. Just to make sure there's nothing wrong with you." Dr. Mina said as she nodded to the nurses. Danny sighed as he remembered his bad experience with hospitals.

* * *

Steve stared at the portal in front of him. He was now old, but it didn't change the fact he was waiting for Danny to wake up. He wondered where this portal led and it was right in front of him. All he had to do was enter it.

"Be careful, Cap. If you were to go through, then you may never come back." Steve turned to see Sam, his loyal friend and partner.

"I know, Sam." Steve said as a comfortable silence took place. "I never said I was sorry." Sam looked at Steve who was staring at the portal.

"For what?" Sam asked as Steve looked at the locket with Peggy Carter.

"I am selfish. I took for granted the power to go back in time to go back with Peggy. I wonder when Danny wakes up, if he reprimand me." Steve said as Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as Steve smiled.

* * *

_Danny 6 floated with Steve as they entered Dr. Pym's office. Danny 6 looked around and easily grabbed the Pym particles. _

"_Hey, Cap. I got the particles." Danny6 said as he turned to see Steve looking out the window into another office. Danny6 floated over and looked over Steve's shoulder. He noticed a pretty brown haired woman who smiled as she sat down. She had a picture of Steve and herself on the desk. _

"_Sharon 'Peggy' Carter, the one woman who I fell in love with." Steve said mostly to himself. Danny6 started at Steve who had this look on his face full of longing. _

"_I can understand that you intend to send back the stones to their right times, right?" Danny6 asked as Steve nodded. "You're one selfish bastard." Steve looked at Danny6 with surprise written on his face. _

"_What?" Steve asked as Danny6 narrowed his eyes at him. _

"_You heard me. You want to send the stones back in order to get with Peggy. Have you ever thought about the consequences you may have on the people you have relationships in our time?" Danny6 asked as Steve narrowed his eyes at him. _

"_What about you? Traveling to another dimension to track some villain down. What about the people you care about?" Steve asked Danny6 floated down onto the floor. _

"_You don't know me, Steve. You didn't go through the hell I went through. From becoming a freak in your parent's experiment. No, you were hailed as a hero. I was treated as a fucking menace! I broke bones, my body is littered with scars from the fights I fought to keep everyone I loved and hated safe. You didn't have an organization track you down and dissect you over and over again as you waited for the people you trusted to free you._

"_You didn't have to watch your family. A pregnant wife die in an explosion you could have stopped. Like I told Tony, you're lucky to spend time with friends and a makeshift family when you were recovered in the ice. I stayed the same for hundreds of years watching my only family left die over and over again." Steve looked down as Danny6 poked him in the chest. _

"_So don't be a fucking selfish bastard, Steve. Now let's go."_

* * *

Steve sighed as he realized that Danny was right. He was a selfish bastard and he went back in time to deal with Peggy. To only be with Peggy. Steve sighed as he turned away from the portal and slowly got up as his communicator beeped. Steve sent a strange look at Sam who mimicked him. Sam picked up the call and put it on speaker.

"Cap! Sam! Danny's awake. I just got a call from the Wakandan hospital. Strange will open a portal for you." Tony's voice on the other side said, but as soon as he finished talking the call ended. Then a portal opened and Steve smiled.

"Ready to go?" Dr. Strange asked as Steve nodded.

"Come on, Sam. Let's go welcome Danny back to the land of the living." Steve said as he walked through the portal.

* * *

Danny was ever thankful that the hospital discharged him after finding nothing wrong. They had given him some new clothes which Danny liked. A black leather jacket with a plane white v shirt. Loose pants with some black shoes. Danny smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was now below his waist and Danny knew he needed a haircut.

He noticed a man walking up to him with a smile on his face. The way he walked seemed familiar to him, but nothing really came to mind. He bowed before Danny before smiling at the halfa. Danny inclined his head in greeting.

"It is very nice to finally meet you, Mr. Phantom." The man said with a thick accent. Danny smiled, showing off his canines.

"Please, just Danny is fine." Danny replied as the man nodded.

"I am T'Challa, son of T'Chaka. King of Wakanda. You may just call me T'Challa." T'Challa said as Danny blinked. A king really just bowed to him?

"Nice to meet you, T'Challa. Do you know any place I can get my hair cut?" Danny asked rather nervously. T'Challa chuckled as he nodded.

"Of course. Come along." T'Challa said as he turned to a woman who carried a rather large spear with her next to a car. She bowed before Danny and T'Challa and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet the one who brought our king back." The woman warrior said as Danny nodded. "I am known as Okoye. I protect our king and I felt as if I had failed, but I thank of you for restoring my honor." Okoye once more bowed before Danny chuckled.

"Well, It was my pleasure to see such a fierce warrior. Maybe some time we should spar and give me some pointers." Danny said as Okoye nodded. Danny got into the car and noticed that Okoye gave a little nod to T'Challa. The door closed as Danny looked out of the window to see the wonders Wakanda has to offer.

"It was quite a shock to everyone when we figured out that you were Tony Stark." T'Challa said as Danny chuckled.

"I could not allow him to sacrifice his life when he had his daughter.I have a child as well and I would never leave her alone without protection." Danny said as T'Challa nodded.

"I understand. I have a little sister who I am afraid to leave alone, but she is very smart. She even worked on your new arm and eye with Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner." T'Challa explained as Danny looked at his arm.

"I must thank her when I see her then, but I'm afraid that I must chase after my villain, Dan." Danny said as T'Challa nodded. "He is absorbing villains and I need to stop him before things get out of hand with him." Danny clenched his robotic hand before relaxing it.

"But at least let us thank you properly for everything you have sacrificed for us." Danny smiled and rolled his eyes playfully.

"I didn't do much."

* * *

Thor was giddy. He was carrying a weapon which he could feel power radiating off it, but even Thor was having trouble holding it.

"You okay, big guy?" Rocket asked as Thor looked at his little furry friend.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Danny has finally woken up from his slumber and I intend to give him this." Thor said as he looked down at the weapon. Rocket shook his head as Peter sighed.

"Tell me what that is again." Peter said as Nebula rolled her eyes.

"Etiri said not to look at what it was until it was in Danny's hands. So even Thor doesn't know what he has in his hands." Nebula explained as she stared at him. Thor nodded as he looked back up. Earth was just in their sights and they had to land in Wakanda.

"I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot." Groot said as Rocket laughed.

"You said it buddy! I can't wait to see the destructive power in that baby." Rocket said as Drax nodded.

"I cannot wait to see what Danny actually looks like and wonder if he would like to beat me in a battle of strength." Drax said as he flipped his daggers.

"We are not going there to beat up a guy who was asleep for a whole year and saved the entire universe." Peter said as Mantis giggled.

"I saw he was handsome through Rocket's mind." Mantis said while Rocket shivered.

"I'm never letting you in my mind again."

* * *

Tony paced back and forth. Everyone was already here, waiting for Danny to make his appearance. They needed to have a little party with him to celebrate his recovery and the defeat of Thanos.

"He should have been here by now." Tony whispered as they all stared at him.

"Calm down, Tony. I'm sure he'll be here any minute now." Pepper said as she kissed Tony on the cheek. Then there was the opening of the door to reveal the man of the hour. Tony smiled and was about to walk up to Danny, but Morgan beat him to it.

"Danny!" She yelled as she jumped into Danny's arm. Danny easily caught her, laughing.

"Morgan, look how big you gotten!" Danny said as he twirled her around. Tony smiled and felt Pepper take his hand as they smiled at the scene.

"Okay, Okay. I think we all have something to say to you." Natasha said as she grabbed Danny by the robotic arm. She pulled Danny away and kissed him on the lips, much to everyone's surprise. "That's for saving us." Danny blinked as Morgan giggled.

"Uh...No problem…" Danny said as everyone laughed. Tony walked up to Danny and patted him on the back.

"It's good to see you back, Danny." Tony said as Danny smiled at him.

"Of course. Where's Steve?" Danny asked as an old Captain America slowly walked up to him. Danny sighed as he looked at Steve. "Steve...You went back for her." Steve nodded sadly.

"I am a selfish bastard." Steve said much to Tony's confusion.

"No, that just means you're human like the rest of us." Danny said with a little smile. Steve blinked his misty eyes and engulfed Danny in a hug.

"Thank you for bringing me back down to Earth." Steve said as Danny laughed.

"AH! Friend Danny! How good it is to see you about!" Danny turned to see Thor struggling to carry something.

"What is that?" Tony asked as Thor put it down on the ground.

"It's a weapon that Etiri, the king of dwarves, created for Danny!" Thor said as Danny looked surprised.

"The guy who made your hammer and axe?" Danny asked as Thor nodded. Danny walked up to the weapon and put Morgan down. He unwrapped the cloth around the weapon to show a sheathed katana, but someone like Etiri couldn't have known how to make a katana. Danny took it in his hands and lifted the weapon. The outside was a sleek black, clearly made out of metal. Danny unsheathed the katana and the blade was perfectly white. The ropes on the handle were made of pure place and the engravings were on the blade.

"Amazing." Danny whispered as he stood up. He sheathed the sword and smiled at Thor. "Please give my thanks to Etiri. This is a magnificent weapon." Thor beamed as Rocket laughed.

"I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot." Groot said as Danny smiled, much to Tony's confusion.

"I know!" Danny said as he attached it to his back. It was a perfect fit as Danny smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's get this party started."

* * *

Danny took a deep breath as he stared at the lights of Wakanda. It was a wonderful city and he hoped that his daughter could see this.

"This was my father's favorite spot." He heard T'Challa say behind him. "He used to bring me here when I would be sad or angry about something. He cared for me a lot and this country." Danny nodded.

"Your father sounds like a great king." Danny said as T'Challa sighed.

"Yes, he was. He always wanted to do his best for Wakanda. You know, he was the Black Panther before me." Danny looked at T'Challa with a surprised look.

"That was you?" Danny asked as T'Challa nodded. "You were awesome on the battlefield from what I can remember." Danny smiled as T'Challa thanked him.

"You fought bravely as well, Danny. I heard how you came from a different dimension. What was it like?" T'Challa asked as Danny saw a young mother and her child laughing and giggling before their father came out.

"Living as long as me, you notice the changes. I was the first hero in my time and overtime, another generation of heroes emerged. But I didn't feel like a hero for I lost the people closest to me." Danny explained as he chuckled. "It got a clone, amazonian, and a weird bat dressed man to show me the light. I see that it took you to lose your throne and face your father's death, to truly understand why you were needed there." Danny stared at T'Challa who had this surprised look on his face.

"How did you-" T'Challa couldn't finish his sentence as Danny handed him an envelope.

"Give this to Tony and make him read it out loud for the other Avengers to hear. Would you?" Danny asked as T'Challa nodded. He looked down at the envelope and once he looked back up, Danny was gone. He looked around to see the halfa, but didn't see where he had gone. He looked back down at the envelope and went back inside.

"Tony!" T'Challa called as the said man was drinking and laughing with the original Avengers. "Tony!" They all turned their attention to the Wakandan King as he held out the envelope to Tony. "Danny told me to give this to you and that you should read it outloud to all of us." Tony looked at everyone as they nodded and he opened it.

_Dear, Avengers_

_I don't know a lot of you, but I've heard about you. From the Guardians of the Galaxy with Peter Quill, Gamora, Groot, Mantis, Drax, and Rocket to Captain Marvel. I've heard how you saved the lives of people, sometimes doing the bad thing for the right reason, but I understand that. I did the same thing. Though I don't think I'm in a position to say anything or criticize you. But I have to talk to the ones that I really understood. _

_Thor, I think I should start with you. You're stong, undoubtly so, but stupid. You let yourself go when you killed Thanos and left your kingdom without a ruler. Learn that no matter how much death or loneliness you face, you can't let that get to you. I did the same thing, but at least I did I was meant to do. There was a reason why you couldn't raise Mjolnir at that time. Only when you believe in yourself can you lift it. Thor, you are the god of thunder and lightning and you let the death of your brother get to you when he would have wanted you to move on. So MOVE ON! It took me hundreds of years to move on, but don't make the same mistake that I made. Good luck, Thor. Find your new mission in life and for god's sake, work out. _

_Barton, I don't know what to say. I understand you have a family. A lovely wife and two children. What more could one ask for? When they disappeared, I bet that hurt you really deep. It left a hole in your heart. You even wanted to meet them in death when you wanted to sacrifice yourself for the soul stone. Killing yourself is never the answer, Clint. I should know, I lost my family forever in an explosion. I only had my clone and my nephew as my family left. I was devastated and full of regret. But I tried my best for my family. I watched them grow and pass away while none of them stayed with me. There was a reason why I sacrificed part of my soul that day. You have more to live for Barton and I bet you're happy that you didn't die that day. Be with your family and spend as much time with them as you can. _

_Doctor Bruce Banner. I don't know what to say to you. I think out of all the Avengers you and Natasha were the most sane. You learned how to accept Hulk as a part of you rather as just another entity. I heard the stories from Tony about how you would treat Hulk. Hulk just wanted to be recognized. He saves lives and yes, he might get a little carried away from time to time. But he has you. You're the brains and he's the brawn. I think you should talk with Hulk once more to truly understand what he stands for. _

_Captain Steve Rogers. The original Super soldier. The perfect story from a wimpy kid to a talented soldier. The man lost in time. The superstar. So many names that can inflate an ego. You forget "Man lost in time" that this is a completely different world than what you are used to. You can't blame Tony for being a stuck up little prick. This is the world where chivalry is dead. Wake up, Steve. You're a celebrity, but you let that get into your head. Arrogance comes before the fall. A wise phrase I learned from the years I've lived. Stay humble, Cap' and take care of Peggy. _

_Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanova. It was bound to be revealed someday. I understand the amount of pain you went through. Used as a pawn to kill people, but Barton brought you into the light. Quite a fairytale once I heard about it. But the horrors that you went through in the Red Room, I couldn't help but think about the abuse and torture I went through by the government. I was forced into a government agency by the name of the Ghost Investigation Ward or "GIW" for short. We also called them the Guys in White since they always wore white. They captured me and dissected me while I was alive without any sedatives. I felt them poking and prodding at me. They were in my stomach, my heart, my brain. They were everywhere. There's not a night where I can sleep peacefully without remembering them. I'm sure you're the same. But when I look into your eyes, I see that you haven't truly forgot it. Talk to someone, talk to your team about what you're feeling. Because they're the ones who are gonna keep you sane. _

_Now finally Anthony James Stark. Funny, my middle name is James too. You lost your parents when you were young and I feel or you, Tony. But you're not a metahuman or a spy like the rest of your team. But you've got brains. You got the heart, even when your mask doesn't match it. I know all about that Tony. I've been watching you for months, not in a creepy way, but in the time where I encased you in ice. I'm sorry about that. You're exceptionally smart, Tony. Way more than me. But you're egotistic. Just like I told Steve. Arrogance comes before the fall. I think Pepper has got you on a tight leash and so does Morgan, but there are times when you need to grow up. Grow up, Tony and I'm sure you're going to do great things one day. _

_Welp, (I can't believe I said that) by the time you finish reading this, I'll be in the next dimension. I can't burden you all anymore so I took off. Tell T'Challa I'm sorry for ditching him in the open, but I'm sure that you'll all understand. Keep the universe safe. I may return one day, but I left this for all of you. Use it wisely._

Tony put down the paper and T'Challa didn't know what to do. Steve was smiling, Natasha was crying, Banner was talking to himself, Tony was about to cry, Barton looked freaking sad, and Thor looked neutral.

"T-That Bastard." Natasha said as she cried with a smile on her face. Barton put a hand on her shoulder as Natasha continued to cry. "He can't just up and leave like that." Then Steve's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Steve asked as he put it on speaker.

"Sir! The portal is gone!" A voice yelled over the speaker.

"I know. He went through it." Steve said as he looked at his team. "Danny Phantom went through the portal."

"Fucking Bastard."

* * *

Danny flew through the air and took a deep breath. During the party, he had sent a clone to make a letter for the Avengers and gave it to T'Challa. He couldn't stop laughing at the look on T'Challa's face as Danny turned invisible.

_**I haven't talked to you in a while, Danny. **_Zorasil said in his head. Danny smiled as Zorasily sighed. _**I was busy getting in contact with an old pal of mine in the next dimension.**_ Danny could understand Zorasil's concern for him.

"Thank's Zorasil. God knows I need it." Danny said as he arrived invisibly at the portal. There was a huge tent around to the same battle friend he defeated Thanos in. He looked at the portal and sighed.

_**You have to go through it. **_Zorasil said as Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I know." The Danny took a step into the portal and only saw Darkness.

* * *

Dan looked around. This place was beyond weird as he watched a mouth with muscular arms walk by him. Then he noticed a huge yellow pyramid floating in the sky. Maybe that's where he was to find his next victim. Dan floated towards the pyramid and noticed an opening. He floated inside as he noticed a huge window.

"How did you get into my home?" A voice asked behind him.

"I flew into here, but please excuse me if I have disturbed you in some way." Dan said as he turned around to see a floating golden triangle with one eye and a black top hat.

"Huh, you have manners. Unlike the rest of the sheep in the Nightmare Realm." He said as Dan stared at the weird creature. "I'm Bill. Bill Cipher." Bill stuck out his hand as Dan shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Bill. I'm Dan."


End file.
